Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers
by Kami-Inu
Summary: AU. She's brutal, beautiful, and completely enslaved. What happens when a tragic new face forces her to return to the past-and shatter the bonds of who she has become for salvation? Is love even possible between the damned and broken? Dark themes. Yuri. ON HIATUS
1. Blueblink Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's [Original Characters], if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Before we begin, I feel that some necessary warnings are in order here. This fanfic WILL contain:**

**.Prostitution [including underage], drug abuse, and general underworld activity**

**.Domestic abuse**

**.LEMONS [AKA sex scenes]**

**.A rape sequence**

**If any of these things make you uncomfortable, then I advise you-please, don't read this story. I have given you fair warning here for all possible triggers. That is all.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

_Your love is like a funeral_

_Where words go to die_

_Your love is like a funeral_

_Where kisses go to die…_

"No! Please! PLEASE! I-I'll get the money to you by Sunday! I swear! Just give me another chance!"

"Sorry, but you had your chance. In fact, you had near to 3 of 'em."

"Yeah, I'm amazed that boss let you live as long as he did. Maybe 'cause you're like a kid?"

"Guess that sadist has at least a hint of a heart"-

'CLICK' 'BANG'

'THUD'

"Ah…w-what the hell, Konan?"

"Jesus Christ! You wanna give us a heart attack?"

"Shut up. We came here to do a job, not chit-chat or gloat. Get in, get out. No sympathies. If you two want to last in the Akatsuki, you better learn that, remember it, and follow it fully."

The scene was grim. A small, shady apartment, piled with boxes and papers. A single light was swinging from the ceiling in what appeared to be a kitchen. A wooden table, wooden chair, and small fridge were the only objects adorning the gloomy room, which had now become a tomb.

In the corner, pressed against the wall, was a corpse. Nameless, now and forever-just another sap who had gotten in over his head. He couldn't have been older than eighteen, but here he lay, brains and blood spread out and splattered against the off-white walls, like a twisted work of art. A few droplets and chunks were slowly sliding down the surface, pooling into a puddle upon the tile floor.

"Shit…you're one psycho bitch, you know that?" A man with dark red hair was wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. His deep brown eyes were bulging, as they darted to and fro, from the victim to the one who had pulled the trigger.

"Yoshi's right-ya could've at least let him have a few final words, requests, something like that." This male had slightly curled, shaggy brown locks that framed his narrow face. He looked down his pointed nose at the female in question-ultimately, the leader of this little 'expedition'.

"Quit your whining. If you're so inclined to last rights and the like, then beg for them when you're cornered in an alley with a .45 against your skull. On your own damn time."

This woman was something of a rarity. Bright blue hair, almost sky blue, was pulled back into a bun, with thick parted bangs framing her heart shaped face. Piercing blue eyes, adorned with light shadow, also stood out against her fair skin. Her features seemed to be exquisitely carved, her face without lines or blemishes. The only distinguishable mark was a small silver stud under her lower lip.

She had been sent to take care of a debt, and was also assigned to bring along the two males, who were rookies to the business. They all had to start somewhere…but these two were probably the most annoying ones she ever had to put up with. The heavy cooling metal in her gloved hand reminded her that she could turn on them in a second if she wished to-but she really didn't care to deal with more bodies than were necessary at the moment. Let someone else make themselves clear to the newbies.

"Let's go." She slipped the pistol into a holster around her thigh, and started for the door. Luckily, the victim had been stupid enough to open it when they had tried the 'knocking politely' method…after that, it was all a matter of brute strength. And these two new lackeys had plenty of that to offer.

"Uh, right, right." The men stumbled after her. She didn't even need to glance behind to know that they were trying not to gag at the sight of fresh blood and the inner workings of the human skull. She scoffed. Amateurs.

They piled into a black van, Konan behind the wheel, the males in the back. Almost like a soccer mom, complete with rugrats. Except it was midnight, they weren't kids (no matter what their behavior suggested), and she most certainly wasn't a 'mother figure' of any kind.

'SLAM' After what felt like an eternity of driving, they had returned to the base. Where it was exactly, they couldn't say. Simply an unknown location. Off and away from the main roads.

On the outside, it appeared to be a packaging warehouse. And if one were to step in, without any clues or previous tip offs, that's what they would see. To reach the main hub, one would have to look.

_Really_ look.

With a trained eye.

The blue haired female headed to a switchboard that was used to control the main machinery. It was attached to a side wall made of cinder-blocks, in contrast to the outside of the facility, which was wood and metal. Under the controls, there was a smaller block. Unless you were specifically searching, you would not notice that one was tinier than the others, a perfect square. She pushed it with her fist. It slid out partway, revealing a mini keypad and screen. After typing in a few symbols and figures, it beeped before returning into the wall.

'WHIR'…a panel on the floor slid open. Its top merely appeared to be a part of the design, so it wouldn't stand out. From the hole rose a cylindrical chamber. The doors parted, and the three entered. It closed once more, and retreated into the floor.

'BEEP' 'DING' They had reached their destination. Konan stepped out, along with the other two, who were still a bit shaky.

This was the true hideout of the Akatsuki. An underground base, created especially by the Leader himself-simply because he was that crafty, and had the money to spend.

As her heels clacked against the shining linoleum floor, she turned her head slightly, to glance at her right. Full length mirrors adorned this hallway, before giving way to blood red wallpaper the final fifteen steps. Konan knew this-she had counted. Every time she returned, traveling down that long and imposing tunnel, it had always been fifteen steps…fifteen steps before her hands clenched around the cold, curling door handles.

'CREEAK…' The large, mahogany double doors swung open, revealing a conference room. An oval table, with exactly twenty-five cushioned seats, lay directly in line with the entrance. A flat screen television was perched upon the farthest wall, in perfect view of the main furniture. To the right was a small parlor, complete with a glass coffee table, two couches, and four regular seats. To the left was a tiny and tidy kitchen, always stocked with whatever was needed for its main members. A bar was included. And, finally, another door, right next to the television, led to the dormitories and the Leader's office.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Konan strode over to the entrance in question. Turning the knob, the group began another trek, down another darkened hallway. The two men behind her were grumbling about 'would it never end?' She had to clench her fist to keep from lashing out. Seriously-these guys were really grating at her last nerve. Why had she gotten stuck with recruit training, anyway? She had better things to do.

"We're here. Keep your manners and your wits about you at all times. This is Leader-sama you're dealing with. Do you understand?" Her voice was sharp and tight, and it chilled both males to the core. Konan was scary enough…this Leader guy must be like a demon or something. The door to his room was black, with jagged slashes running across-as if _something_ had tried to claw its way in. They gulped, but both nodded and answered yes. She ignored the obvious nervous tremor to both responses, and proceeded to knock. One…two…three. Three times. Exactly three times, with the same amount of force. No more, no less. Firm without being brash. They waited, with bated breath.

"Enter." As thick as the door was, it could not hide that voice-that low, smooth, silky tone that could both freeze the blood and heat the heart in one's veins and body at the same time. Konan gripped the knob tightly, before turning it and pushing forward. They stepped inside.

It felt more like an ancient chamber than a mere room. The carpet was a dark, velvety red, but in the nearly absent lighting, it resembled a miniature field of black ink; ready and waiting to suck down anyone who dared cross its surface. The walls were a deep yellow, almost a dull gold, and were bare, save for the occasional picture frame. All were filled with articles. Newspaper clippings, some detailed, others quick, but all relating to the same subject matter.

The Akatsuki.

And there, directly facing the door, at the very end of his quarters, drenched in darkness, lay Leader-sama. The only thing they could make out was his eyes-swirling, fearsome red orbs. Konan took a few steps forward-three, to be exact, before stopping perfectly still. Her feet were in alignment with each other, no space in-between, and her arms were folded behind her back. She took a slow, deep breath, as her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Report, Konan-san, if you will." He linked his fingers together, and leaned forward, elbows resting upon the polished tabletop.

"The collection was a success. The debt was paid in full. No money, just blood." He nodded slightly, a quick jerk of the head.

"And?" His eyes now rested on the two rookies in the doorway, who were trying their best not to break down under his gaze. It was all up to Konan now…if she said that they were lousy, they could kiss their careers-and lives-goodbye. Both were sweating profusely, fearful and meek, as they waited for her answer.

"They were fine. Their strength came in handy. There were no problems."

"I see." Leader paused for a moment. Then...

"Very well. I will ring one of the others to lead them out-seeing as you are in dire need of some 'personal time'." She could almost see his smirk as he let these words roll off of his tongue. He pushed a small button on a panel that was imbedded in his desk. He waved a hand, closing his red eyes. "You two-you're free to go. Wait out in the hall for your escort. Close the door." They did not hesitate.

As soon as they were gone, Konan groaned, and tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Leader chuckled. She shot him an icy glare.

"Oh, what's wrong? Does my sense of humor not appeal to you?" She merely continued glaring.

After a few more moments of silence, she finally spoke. "I am going to take a shower, and retire for the night. God knows how much rookies take out of me." She turned on her heel, and prepared to exit the office.

"Konan-san?" She froze in her tracks, her hand an inch away from the doorknob.

"Y-yes, Leader-sama?" She hadn't meant to stutter; her fear had mistakenly slipped out. Inwardly, she cursed herself.

"Do not forget your place, not just in this organization, but with _me_." His tone was a dagger, slowly slicing its way through her flesh, and down her spine. "Is that clear?"

She knew what he meant. She had grown used to this routine by now…or at least, she tried to convince herself that she had.

"Yes…I understand."

"Good. Don't turn in before I arrive, hmm?" Although it seemed like a mere playful request, Konan knew better. She had been with this man long enough to be able to read every tone, every look, every phrase, every sign-it was a command. She gripped the doorknob tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"Yes…Pein-sama."

"Good girl." She opened the door, and stepped through, before closing it as quickly yet quietly as possible. The hall was now empty…no surprise there. She made her way down, all the way to the end-the very last door. This was her room.

Hers and Pein's.

It was larger than the other rooms, and not because it was shared by two people. All the rooms in this place housed two people. No, this was a purposeful tactic-he was lording it over the other members. They had all been there from the beginning, but Pein was making it clear-he was, and always will be, the alpha dog. The first in command. Leader-sama.

Its walls were a shade of red similar to the carpet in the office, while the floor itself was a light grey. A double bed was against the right wall, with silky black and red sheets, along with matching pillowcases and curtains that could be drawn around fully. There was one nightstand, with one light, on his side of the bed.

In front, against the left wall, was a decent sized dresser and vanity table-though Konan barely used it. What need did she have for vanity? The only eyes that would ever see her face in this line of work were the eyes of the dead. And the walk-in closet which, again, she rarely went to. Where all those clothes had come from, she couldn't be sure. Shopping wasn't her area of expertise.

Finally, the wall facing the doorway-another door, this one simple and white. It led to their bathroom. A sink, a toilet, and a tub plus shower head. That was all it contained. Nothing more, nothing less.

By this point, Konan had already grabbed her nightclothes and proceeded into said bathroom, and was now starting to undress. A familiar scent greeted her nose-the scent of blood, and death. Looks like she hadn't gotten away from the scene as scot-free as she thought. Oh, well. She unhooked the gun holster around her thigh, threw the rest of the garments to the floor, peeled off her gloves and underwear, and stepped into the tub. She turned the knobs, and almost immediately, hot water began rushing out. She sighed, and settled herself down.

As the water continued to run, she leaned back against the tile wall, and closed her eyes. This was one of the few times where she was actually alone…and she didn't mind. She was free to think as she wished.

The tub was almost filled to the top. She turned off the tap, and relaxed once more. The steam clouds began to fade away, as the fog settled upon the single mirror over the sink.

"Ah"-her left arm began to sting. She was familiar with this feeling, but that didn't make the pain any less intense. Tentatively, she lifted it from the water, and twisted it slightly.

A long, thick scar wound its way around the limb, off colored and jagged. It started from her shoulder blade, and climbed over, past her collarbone, and along her forearm. It ended on the underside, a few inches away-roughly four and a half-from her elbow.

Her blue orbs clouded over. She could still remember…that day in December…so many years ago…

Apparently, she'd been lost in thought for quite some time. When she realized this, she shot up, and promptly began to prepare the soap to wash. This was her own personal time, yes-but it wasn't very long. The last thing she needed was for _him_ to come barging in to remind her of this fact…she would be seeing him again soon enough anyway.

Whether she wanted to or not.

Though she could never admit it.

No-she wasn't allowed to.

**A/N: Okay. Decided to update this note-the original was far too long. All warnings have been posted at the top. Now, onto the pairings.**

**The main pairing is KonanxSaku [Konan and Sakura], with an eventually one-sided PeinxKonan. There are lemons between both.**

**The main genres of this fic [since you can only choose two before posting] are Romance, Drama, Angst and Action. So, expect gunfights, gangs, cuddling, emotional trauma/flashbacks, crying and kisses.**

**Next chapter: A day in the life of Konan. Her basic routine is laid out, with a few hints that something is not right.**

**All comments/critique are welcomed and appreciated. I aim to entertain while improving.**

**=^.^=**


	2. Underground Sunrise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Yo, before we begin, I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and subscribed. Here you go! millas14, MistressDeidara, I Spazz With Pizzazz, K and Jazz, Tropicalna, and In The Arms Of A Stranger. Much love! Now...on with the fic!  
**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

"………urghh…"

Konan's blue orbs opened slowly, blinking a few times, as she tried to chase away the fog of sleep. She sat up, black and red silk sheets sliding off of her shoulders. The black camisole top hugged her figure almost protectively, but her scar was clearly visible, even in the dim lighting of the underground. After all this time, she still kept forgetting that there were no windows…

Silently, she slid out from under the rest of the blankets, doing her best not to disturb her 'partner', whose back was turned to her at the moment. Sighing softly, she made her way to the drawers, and pulled out her clothes for the day.

'CLICK'

The door closed, and the overhead light hummed, as Konan began her morning routine.

"Oww…" her neck was throbbing a bit. She tilted her head up carefully, and winced at the reflection in the mirror. Apparently, Pein had been more irritated by her mouthing off in the office last night than he had originally let on. The marks around her collarbone were swollen, red and bruised-she could actually see the teeth impressions on a few of them. She was surprised that he hadn't actually taken a chunk out of her-though he probably wanted to. She sighed again. Looks like the aching wasn't only restricted to between her legs this time around…

She had to be on guard at all times-anything could set him off. She had to keep herself in check, lest she slip up. Pein's rage…not pretty. The violent hickeys around her throat were just a small example of how possessive and dominant he could become. She clutched the countertop. Her hands were shaking.

And yet…she couldn't hate him. Her eyes widened. No matter what, she always ended up back in his arms at the end of the day. She turned on the sink tap, and ran her thumb over the stud under her lip, deep in thought.

_When did everything become so…shattered? So dark? Was it always like this? Has it really changed at all? Or have I changed? Did he change? Or was it the world that simply packed up and left me behind?_

She splashed the cold water on her face, and began removing her nightclothes. As she stretched her arms over her head, her back stung. Twisting around slightly, Konan sighed once more. Scratches- no, more like claw marks-were running up and down the soft porcelain surface. He was reminding her, yet again…

"But who am I to talk?" She began fastening her bra, ignoring the stinging sensation. ''I…I owe him." Her arms dropped to her sides. "I……I owe him everything."

Konan felt so forlorn at that moment. How could she possibly have questioned Pein-sama? Pein-sama, of all people…he was her savior.

As she stood, under the glaring light, a thin jaded figure in nothing but underwear, the memories of ages long gone before flickered through her mind's eye; like a slide show, black and white, reminding her of all that ever was.

And now, Pein-sama was everything that would be.

Yes…he was her everything, now and forever.

This was her life. _He_ was her life, her existence. No matter how he chose to leave his mark, she owed him everything. Without him…would she even still be alive? When he'd found her…

"He _does_ love me." She reached for her change of clothes, refusing to allow those stains of the past to surface again. "If he didn't, he wouldn't have found me. These things, he just-he has to do them. He hurts me…but he loves me." Wasn't love a painful thing as is anyway? "And I owe him. I have no right to deny his wishes."

She had finished dressing and proceeded to brush her hair. "I…I love him, as well…yes? Yes, I do. Pein-sama saved me. Pein-sama loves me." She pulled it back into the usual bun.

"Pein-sama is _God_."

Pulling the neckline of her blouse down, she smeared a layer or two of concealer-not that anyone else would care, though. They all knew.

She belonged to Pein-sama, Leader-sama.

**……**

"Jashin-sama! Fuck! You blond retard, can't you do anything without blowin' shit up?!"

"Hey, piss off, un? At least I can cook-unlike you!"

"'Snort' Yeah-you call burnt toast 'cooking'! Don't fucking try to make me laugh!"

It was a normal morning at the Akatsuki base. A few of the main members were gathered in the kitchen, preparing their breakfasts or daily fixes. As always, it was loud and crowded, with tempers flaring. Such was the case with men, it seemed. Especially ones like this bunch.

Konan took another sip of her coffee, as she tried to drown out the noise. Hidan, the psychotic religious freak with a sailor's mouth, was about to take a punch to the jaw from Deidara, a blond explosions expert and artist, who caused more than a few stares from both genders. He also had a speech impediment. Now he was cursing out the silver haired madman, every few sentences punctuated by his famous 'un'.

"Hidan, sit your ass down before I _make_ you sit down. It is way too early for this." His roommate, Kakuzu, was rubbing his temples and trying to pull him back down into the chair. Kakuzu was the resident treasurer of Akatsuki's general funds, and could be a real miser at times. Apparently, he'd also had a tattoo fetish at one point…his body, including his face, were covered with black stitching designs.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do, groucho! I'll beat blondie's puny ass if I wanna!" But as he uttered these words, Deidara snuck in a sneak attack by kicking Hidan in the shins, before running to the conference table. "HA! Art _always_ has the last laugh, un! And it is a BANG!" The silver haired zealot swore once more, as he was forced to return to his place at the other end of the table. The blond was chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, just you wait. I'll get you for that, you little shit…pisses me off…" he continued muttering under his breath.

Konan rolled her eyes. Jeez, Deidara acted like a kid, while Hidan was a loose cannon. Every morning…they pulled the same stunts. And yet here they were, years later, both still alive. How the organization had managed to stay afloat all this time, with members like them…it was a mystery for the ages.

And they weren't even the worst ones. When the rest of Akatsuki decided to show up…

_Oh, joy. _Whether or not she was used to the various antics and attitudes, it was still annoying.

"Whee!" Konan groaned, and rubbed her temples. The real resident mental cases had arrived. A man-or was it a young boy-in a spiraling orange mask and pajamas proceeded to bound into the kitchen. He nearly sent Deidara crashing into the counter with a tackle-hug, squealing. "Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi! You son-of-a-swirly-bitch, un! Get off of me!" For some reason, 'Tobi' was quite fond of Deidara-san. But 'Madara' could care less about any of them. Yes, the orange-masked male seemed to suffer from a split personality disorder. 'Tobi' had all the maturity of a child, while 'Madara' was cold and calculating. They would always be switching control of the body. Usually Tobi hung around the base, while Madara appeared outside, though it was never a sure thing. They were always trading places. You could never be too sure.

"What did you call him, Deidara-san?" Another familiar face. A tall male with dark green hair and golden eyes glared down at the struggling blond. What was most startling about him was the fact that his skin appeared to be dyed-one half, from his face down was white, while the other side was black. He also had a large plant-like growth sprouting from his shoulders. It resembled a Venus fly-trap.

And he too shared dual personalities. The only difference was that they didn't switch-they had their own sides, and therefore, also talked at the same time. It was…_interesting_, if you were to watch it happen. Creepy, but interesting. No wonder he and Tobi/Madara were roommates and partners.

"Can it, Zetsu! I'm in no mood for this today, un!" With a final shove, Tobi fell to the floor, landing squarely on his rear. Deidara crossed his arms.

"**Well, perhaps I'm in the mood for a little white meat, hmm?"** The white half's eye widened. "No! We do not attack fellow members!" **"Screw that, I'm hungry! And irritated…that Asian kid last night was just like a sushi dinner-one hour later, you're starving again."** The white side gasped. "Please, no comments like those-they're so derogatory!" **"Who gives a shit? I'm **_**hungry!**_**" **At hearing the banter between the two sides on whether or not the blond should become the main morning course, Hidan snickered quietly.

"Zetsu, there's a pound of hamburger in the fridge. Go knock yourself out." Konan took another long sip of coffee, as the plant man thanked her profusely before opening the white door. Tobi followed to watch him consume the raw mush-Zetsu was a self-proclaimed and proven cannibal-while Deidara let out a deep breath, and sat down at the table.

"Oi, Dei. Sasori going to show up this morning?" The blond shrugged his shoulders in response to Konan's question. "Who knows-Danna was up pretty late last night working on another one of his 'masterpieces', un. And then he nearly stabbed me with a carving knife when I said it looked like it'd gotten its head stuck in a toilet bowl, un."

Konan sighed once more, and shot him a tired glare. "Dei, do you have a death wish or something? You know that Sasori is very temperamental when it comes to his art."

The blond snorted. "Yeah? Well he doesn't seem to have any problems dissing mine, un."

"Jeez-I have no clue why you two were paired together." Konan stood up, to place her empty cup in the sink. Sasori was another artist, a forty or so year old redhead who looked about twenty, with a quiet but deadly sort of personality. He specialized in puppets. He was Dei's partner in crime, though when they weren't out dealing with missions they were at each others throats, discussing the true definition of art. Sasori said it was eternal; Dei claimed it was fleeting. Just remembering their squabbles brought on a headache.

As she reached to turn on the tap however, a low chuckle caught her ears. Hidan was smirking at her. "So Konan, have fun with Leader last night? Yeah, I bet you did"-

'CRASH'

"Holy shit!" Had Hidan not moved away but a nanosecond sooner, he would've been smashed head-on with a coffee mug. The entire kitchen was silent now. Even Zetsu had stopped eating to watch the unfolding scene. Konan's back was turned, fists clenched tight. The aura emanating from her was fierce.

"You know, Hidan…there will _always_ be a place on the mantle for your filthy mouth. Don't tempt me. I will carve you up without hesitation." She whirled around, blue eyes as cold as ice. The religious nut, gutsy as he was, shuddered at the sight.

"I'll be in the garden. Don't bother me." With that, she stormed out.

"Yeesh…" Hidan exhaled, as soon as she was out of the room. "Must be that time of the month, eh?" He was trying to cover up his still lingering fear over the previous events. Kakuzu smacked him in the back of the head, and the zealot promptly attempted to cuss him out. Kakuzu cut him off. "Shut up, you prick. And clean up that mess, before someone steps on it."

The storm had passed.

**……**

"Fucking preacher dick. Thinks he's so high and mighty…"

Konan sat upon a chair, nearly sinking into the thick cushions. A small stool lay in front of her, with a neat stack of paper resting on its surface. A single sheet was in her hands, being folded into an intricate design by her nimble fingers.

She finished the piece, and began working on another. Then another, and another. Soon, under the warm glow of the artificial sunlight, she was surrounded by a small army. Cranes, rabbits, deer, flowers, butterflies, boxes, planes-they were scattered around every corner of her thin figure.

For as long as she could remember, even after she'd ended up with Pein-sama, she'd had a gift for origami. It was her niche, her talent, her skill. Although a few others would suggest that her true skill was disposing of various characters without breaking a sweat. Origami soothed her. It calmed her nerves and allowed her to become lost in the various tiny pieces.

"Ah!" Her finger had slipped, and scraped along the edge of the sheet she had currently been folding into a piano. She dropped the unfinished piece, and began sucking on the tip of her wounded digit. Small as they were, paper cuts hurt like a bitch.

"Nngh…" she used this pause as a chance to analyze the earlier events._ Why did I lose my temper in the kitchen anyway?_ _Hidan's an ass. Always has been, always will be. I know that. So what_ _set me off?_

She pondered this question. Truthfully, she didn't like it when people questioned her relationship with Leader. They already knew they were together; no need to rub salt into the wound.

"What?" She let her hand drop, and looked forward, into the seemingly endless jungle of various potted plants and free-growing flora. She loved Pein-sama. Why should she be upset about being with him?

"I just…I don't like nosy bastards invading my privacy. That's all. Like hell I'd tell him-or anyone else-that we were fucking." She scowled. It should be obvious by now, anyway. Why did they insist on stirring the pot, again and again?

_**Well, why does it hurt you so to accept that you belong to Pein-sama?**_

_What? _ She bit her lip. She wasn't upset about that! She had come to terms with that a long time ago. No; she liked being his. _Loved_ it, in fact. She loved him.

_**Then stop reasserting this fact on a daily basis. Always asking, 'Do I love him?' and similar shit…**_Konan crossed her arms. She did no such thing. Stupid conscience-it didn't know a damn thing about her! It was just an inside voice-that's all it was.

"Konan-san." She jumped at the low, gruff tone. Composing herself before she turned around, she came face to face with Hoshigaki Kisame, a fellow member of the Akatsuki group.

"Kisame-san." She did her best to not sound surprised. "What is it?"

"Leader-sama wants to see you in his office. There's a new mission, I believe." The tall, imposing figure with the blue skin was actually quite polite and reserved; shark-like appearance, voice, and Samehada sword aside. Slowly Konan stood up and nodded. He turned away and left, as she pulled at her sweater and dusted off her pants. It was important to be presentable for Pein-sama.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she headed through the sliding door and down another hallway, forgetting completely about her origami figures in the miniature jungle of a garden. They belonged to another Konan, of another place and time.

Little did she know that what awaited her in the familiar office would be the turning point; one that had been all too long in coming…

**A/N: Yo! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'! Sorry it took SO FREAKING LONG-I've been dealing with a bad Writer's Block, as well as being sick. Among other things...but, at long last, I've finished it! Now I have to finish chapter 3. Sorry also for the lack of action in this update as well-I was trying to establish a mood, delve deeper into Konan's psyche, as well as flesh out the Akatsuki further. Let me know what you think, alright? If it's too painful to see the characters this way, tell me-I have no interest in stomach-churning OOC-ness. Next chapter will be the introduction of Sakura-chan, and her role in this story. There should be a bit more action in that one-I hope. Right now, I'm just building everything up. Hopefully, this fic is beginning to cause some sort of emotion in its audience. Alright, ja-ne! =^.^= **


	3. Bleeding Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Hey there! Before we begin, I'd like to extend a series of thank yous and appreciations to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic so far! Here you go! I Spazz With Pizzazz, MistressDeidara, xXDemonicaXx, millas14, KinkyK and JazzyJ, In The Arms Of A Stranger, SkribbledInk, man-chan, usserio, MyKyo, Sakura The Unloved, Tropicalna, Armengard, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, and the communities of ShatteredDiamonds and MyKyo! Alright...now, on with the fic.  
**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'CLCK' 'CLCK' 'CLCK'…

Konan's heels clicked rapidly against the shiny linoleum. A sense of foreboding loomed over her head, as her slender digits clasped around the chilled metal of the door yet again. She proceeded to knock in the same manner as the previous night.

"Enter." That same smooth tone that could strike fear into the hearts of both man and monster. Gulping quietly, Konan took a moment to compose herself before stepping inside the dark threshold.

"You wished to see me, Leader-sama?" Standing all alone on that inky carpet, she felt so small and so far away. Her blue eyes darted up to meet Leader's, with what she hoped was a poker face.

"Konan…just the woman I wanted to see." Inwardly, she scoffed. She was the only female in this underground prison-his humor was not a strong point. But she didn't voice this. She merely replied, "What do you ask of me, Leader-sama?" When it was in regards to missions, names were forgotten. No one addressed Leader by his first name in business affairs.

He chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it…yes. Yes, there is something I require of you." He leaned forward. "As you know, we've been scouring the streets, in search of new 'recruits' for the club."

Konan felt herself pale. Ah, yes. Club duty. She should have known. Still…no matter how many times she was forced to bear witness to the ritual, she could never get used to it.

"Well, we've managed to find a decent little handful, off a couple of side streets and the like."

_The like._ This was an abbreviation of "We kidnapped some young girls who were walking home from school." It took all of her self-control to keep from shivering in disgust. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I see. So you want me to survey the cleanup, as per usual?"

"Yes. You'll be working with Midori and Yvonne."

Mentally, Konan cursed. Of all the outer members of the Akatsuki, they were two of her least favorites. Midori was rather foul mouthed, as well as thick headed-something like Hidan. Konan had wondered on more than one occasion if they were related. She also had a laugh that reminded her of screeching tires combined with a hyena. Yvonne, on the other hand, was an overanalyzing bitch who didn't seem to appreciate the fact that someone like Konan had a higher rank than her.

Outwardly, she simply nodded. "Good. The new members are set to arrive in about an hour's time. Be prepared." She bowed, and after replying with her usual phrase, took her leave.

Once outside, she rubbed her shoulders, doing her best to rid herself of the chills that threatened to wrack her body. She could handle anything and everything-except for this. Whorehouses. Kidnapping. Children, in some cases. It was way too familiar for her liking…

_Well, _she thought, as she started down the hall, in the mood for another cup of coffee, _at least if I accomplish this…task, it means that Pein-sama…will have another reason to be happy with me._

_He'll have another reason to keep me by his side. To love me._

'WHUMP'

"Oww…" Konan rubbed her head. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she mumbled, eyes cast down.

"Konan-san?" The voice startled her. She looked up, coming face to face with Akasuna no Sasori. The redhead was watching her, curiosity evident in his dark brown orbs. "It's not often that you lose your grace. Is something troubling you?"

"No, no. I was just…lost in thought." She tucked a fallen strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Leader-sama has me on Club Duty again today."

"Ah. I see. Well, I suppose he assigns it to you because…well, look at the rest of us." He chuckled bitterly, crossing his arms. "Do you really think you could trust someone like Hidan or Zetsu in a room with defenseless females? Kisame, perhaps, but he'd scare them into hysterics with his appearance alone." Konan was forced to crack a grin at this statement, though she did feel a bit guilty about it. Of all of the Akatsuki members, Kisame and Sasori were probably the most well-mannered and respectful.

"So what are you up to today? Working on your art?" Konan knew that this subject would help to lighten the mood.

A smirk made its way onto the redhead's face. "Heh. Now that you mention it, yes. I'm almost done with a new puppet. It could very well be one of my best. And contrary to the drivel that spills out of that blond arsonist's mouth, it does not resemble anything close to a toilet." He scowled for a moment, before sighing. "I'd better get back to it, before Deidara decides to use it for his 'art'. Good luck to you today, Konan."

She waved slightly, as he headed down the hall. Once he was gone, she resumed her trek to the kitchen. Hopefully, it would be empty by this time.

**……**

An hour passed by quicker than Konan expected. After consuming a few more cups of liquid caffeine, she had changed into work appropriate clothes. Since this was cleanup, fancy garments were not recommended. Some of these girls came from absolutely deplorable conditions, and the results were quite stomach churning. And of course, they could be quite hostile at times. So weapons were required as well.

In the underground garage, she waited with her hands crossed behind her back. Standing up straight, she allowed her eyes to quickly wander over her two other 'comrades'. Midori was scratching her head, while patting the gun holster around her waist. Yvonne had her arms planted firmly on her hips, nose wrinkled as if she'd smelt something unpleasant. Konan wrenched her gaze away from the two. The last thing she needed was a confrontation.

'SCREEE…' Even through the solid metal, Konan could hear the tires of the delivery trucks. The young girls inside of them were merely merchandise-to be used for financial gain. They were no better than slot machines or horses. This would be their life, once they left the vehicles-because nobody could escape the clutches of the Akatsuki.

Not even her.

'WHIRR…' A few yards away, the ceiling opened and dropped, becoming a lowered ramp. Two black trucks made their way down the surface. Outside, it merely looked like a flat expanse of dirt and such. Only those involved in the business knew what lay beneath the hollowed-out ground. And no one had ever followed them that far. The trucks were painted with ordinary company logos, mainly from groups who were being blackmailed into giving them 'protection money'.

'SLAM' At the sound of the door closing, Konan retreated from her thoughts, and made her way over to the driver of the first vehicle. His eyes were shaded by thick black glasses. Protocol, apparently.

"Konan-san." He bowed quickly. She gave him a short nod. "How many?"

"About eleven. Most were homeless, but over the age of consent. In fact, I believe…only one was under eighteen." Konan raised an eyebrow. So that means most of the latest batch were around college age. Not too bad. She'd been expecting a handful of high school and middle school girls.

"Okay. Set them up." With a sharp turn and a whistle, the assistant from the first van, as well as the second driver and passenger, began to open the backs of the trucks and unload the girls. There was much squealing, protesting and shoving. The females were in pathetic states, blindfolded and tied. Eventually, the group was assembled at the feet of all three members of the cleanup crew.

"Are you sure you can handle it from here, Konan-san?" The second driver asked.

"Yes. The procedure is the same as usual. Inventory, labeling, and the hose-down process, before they're locked away. Further inspection will occur later." Satisfied with the response, he and the rest returned to their vehicles, and made their way from the underground tunnel.

"Well, can we begin, _Konan-san?"_ The blue haired woman had to fight back a glare. Yvonne was picking the wrong time to start a fight. And Konan couldn't afford any disruptions to happen at this time. One of the prospects might use it as an opportunity to escape. She simply nodded, eyes narrowed. Yvonne smirked. "Good." She began circling the pile of whimpering, filthy females.

"Let's see here…" With Midori's help, she started logging down the eye color, ages and hair colors of each girl before them. They groaned, as Midori forced them up roughly, by pulling at their locks. Yvonne then proceeded to yank off the blindfolds, and record the necessary info.

"So, six brunettes, mainly brown eyes except for one. Blue eyes. Between the ages of nineteen and thirty-seven. Coded BR's 232-237. Three blondes, two with blue eyes, one with brown. Between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two. Coded BL's 407-409. Two redheads, one green eyed, one blue. Between the ages of twenty-one and thirty. Coded RH's 45-46. And…" she trailed off.

Konan still hadn't gotten over how much Yvonne, bitchy as she was, could be quite useful at times. With just a glance, she could obtain all the necessary facts. She was like a human computer.

"Hey, Yvonne! Check out this little bitch! Wow, what a mop!" A plaintive cry caught Konan's attention. She turned swiftly, to see the large Midori roughly shaking the head of a rather skinny female. She was screaming-or trying to, anyway. Her shrieks sounded like a strangled cat's. Konan's blue eyes widened, as Yvonne marched over, and snatched off the blindfold.

"Heh. I think we've found our prize." The girl whimpered at the newly visible surroundings, and the faces of the two women leering and glaring down at her. Wiggling, she tried to break free, only to receive a backhand to the face. It left an ugly red mark upon her pale skin.

Hold still, you shit!" Midori's grip increased upon her long hair, as Yvonne tsk'ed, writing down the necessary facts.

The girl was like a battered flower. Teary jade green orbs darted to and fro in fear, as she tried to grasp what exactly was going on. Her slender legs bent, tucked under her, as her hands scraped at the cold stone beneath her bruised flesh. She was clothed in a tattered and short red dress, and was covered in stains and scrapes of all shapes and sizes. But that did not deter Konan's curious gaze.

Framing the female's heart shaped face were long, tangled pink locks. Pink. Just like her, this stranger too was cursed with an unusual color. One that stood out. Drew attention.

Usually, it was unwanted.

"Alright. One pinkette, with green eyes. Rougly about…fifteen to sixteen years old, I'd say. Coded PK, number six." Capping the pen in her hand, Yvonne turned away, and Midori chuckled at the trembling girl in her hands.

"So, time to begin the cleaning process. How will we split them up?" Yvonne crossed her arms and cast a bored glance at Konan, who had been silent this whole time. Realizing the attention was on her, she cleared her throat and straightened her posture. She couldn't afford to be caught off-guard.

"We'll split them down, as evenly as possible." Eleven…and there were three of them. One of them would have the easy task of dealing with only one girl. And Konan knew which girl it was.

"Ooh, I'll take pinky here!" Midori leaned closer to the shivering girl, who let out a tiny squeal, and tried to scurry away. This resulted in another slap to the face, and a string of curses from the portly female. Something clenched tightly inside Konan's heart at the sight. And before she realized what had happened, the words had slipped forth from her mouth.

"No. I'll take the pinkette."

Both Yvonne and Midori were staring at her now. The venom behind their glares was evident enough. Yvonne's nose was pointed up high, while Midori growled, dropping the pinkette to the ground. She stomped over.

"Fuck off, Konan! Just because you're the boss's lil' fuck buddy doesn't mean that you can get out of"-

'WHAM'

Midori staggered backwards, blood gushing from her nose. In a few brisk steps, Konan had reached the stunned pinkette's side, and proceeded to cut off her leg restraints.

"Clean yourself up, you fat slob. And actually, yes, it does mean I can do damn well whatever I please. If this girl can be groomed into a future asset for the club, then I would be the best for the job. You two are mere manual labor-lackeys." She narrowed her blue eyes, into her infamous ice-cold glare. "Don't ever forget your places, lest you wish to keep your jobs, and your lives."

With that, she pulled the girl up against her, and made her way out of the garage. She heard Yvonne begin to curse at Midori, and then the sound of a sharp 'SMACK'. Konan could only hope that one of the two slags had gotten knocked out. Oh sure, it was dangerous, but right now Konan was pissed.

"U-u-umm…" The soft raspy utterance startled her. She glanced down at the pinkette in her grasp, and saw that her nails were making marks in the girl's shoulder. She released her grip, instead choosing to hold the girl's arm.

They continued walking in silence. Konan forced open the double doors to the dining room, and shoved the girl through. She winced, and attempted a glare in Konan's direction. But it was silenced by another pointed shove. "Hurry up."

"W-where are you-where are you taking me?" She finally managed to choke out. Konan refused to make eye contact as she replied. "I can't wash you with the rest of them-I lost my temper back there. So, I have to make an exception, and clean you in the main bathroom up here." Shoving the hallway door open, she pushed the pinkette through, and furiously stormed down the winding pathway, struggling girl in tow.

What on Earth had made her snap back in the garage? Midori? Yvonne? Was it the comment about being nothing more than a good lay for Pein-sama? It was true that they slept together, yes, but she had to work just as hard as anyone else in the organization to get where she was. She had skills that most of the members envied, even though they never voiced it.

Besides, she had used that 'status' to get her way down there. So it couldn't have been that.

So then…what was wrong?

"Ouch!" Her gaze snapped back, to stare at the pinkette who was holding her side, and had almost fallen forward.

_Her. It's her. _Konan's eyes narrowed. She didn't know how, or why, but as soon as she'd set eyes upon that girl, her common sense had flown out the window. She bit her tongue, before letting it go to trail along the inside of her lip, grazing the back of her stud.

Well, not anymore. Whatever had possessed Konan in the underground would not take over her twice. She would do her job-prepare the pinkette for Inspection, and then go on her way. And she would never see this strange girl ever again.

_So there. Matter settled. _With a satisfied smirk, she gripped the doorknob, and forced the pinkette through. With an echoing 'SLAM', it closed tightly.

Now she just had to get through the final session at hand.

**A/N: And finally, Sakura-chan has arrived! Welcome, one and all, to the 3rd installment of 'C H, G F'! Hope you're enjoying so far. Yes...there is a reason as to why Konan feels so strongly towards the cherry blossom, and it's more than just love or lust. All will be revealed in time. For now, just sit back, and relax. How did this chapter flow? Was it smooth? Shaky? Did it fit with the first two? At least there was more action in this one. And eventually, everything will reach a fever pitch. Madness. Okay, please review and let me know it turned out. Time to get to work on chapter 4. Ja-ne!  
**


	4. It All Falls Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Alright! It's shout-out time again! Here we go! I Spazz With Pizzazz, XxDemonicaxX, MistressDeidara, millas 14, KinkyK and JazzyJ, In The Arms Of A Stranger, Skribbled Ink, man-chan, usserio, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, Armengard, MyKyo, Sakura The Unloved, Darkness-Muffin, Tropicalna, and straylight69! Thanks to all of you for your support, faves, comments and patience! **

**Now...on with chapter four!  
**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

Konan had thought that the cleaning process for the pinkette would be easy enough. Just wash and toss her out. Like any other potential worker.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The two females were currently engaged in an awkward staring contest, Konan with her arms crossed in front of her chest, the young girl with hands linked behind her back. Her jade orbs were flashing, as her tangled pink locks fell forward, over her shoulders and down her back.

After a few more moments of nerve-wracking silence, Konan had had enough. She cleared her throat impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"E-excuse me?" Despite the glare in her eyes, the girl was obviously frightened. Her shaking tones and soft stutter proved this point perfectly.

"Strip. And get into the tub." Konan was getting irritated. She watched the emotions of shock and fear begin to spread across the pinkette's pale face, as her soft lips fell open in a wide, perfect O. "N-no! I-I won't!"

Konan took a step forward. She had a job to do. And damn if she was going to let some stubborn sewer urchin get her into hot water with Leader-sama!

The pinkette stepped back. Such terror in her eyes…for a brief moment, Konan felt a sharp tug at her heart strings. Her expression-it was so familiar. And it would haunt her for the next few weeks afterwards.

"Oh, for-here!" Quickly shaking her doubts away, she marched over and, grabbing the girl's wrist, pulled her to the tub. The pinkette shrieked, desperately trying to break away. Konan drew in a breath at how skinny the teen's arm was in her grip. Her fingers overlapped around her bony appendage.

"D-don't touch me!" She squealed, pulling and tugging, rough nails clawing at Konan's hand. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the stinging red lines that were beginning to form upon her smooth skin.

_Now...how the hell do you take this thing off? _Whirling the teen around so that her back was facing her chest, Konan began scanning the tattered red material, until she found what she was looking for. A zipper. It was faded and rusted, but it was there. Reaching out with her other hand, she managed to press her fingertips to the top, and began drawing it down.

"EEK!" The pinkette leapt forward, and with a loud 'RRRIP', Konan found herself holding onto the entire zipper in her well-manicured grasp. Her gaze darted up-and what met her eyes was enough to knock her for a loop.

"N-no…" the pinkette was struggling to keep the dress from falling, but it continued drooping and tearing, passing over her shoulders, breasts and stomach, before landing in a faded pile at her feet. She wrapped her arms around her tiny torso, legs crossed tightly. She was shivering now.

Her condition was even worse than Konan had first thought. Now without her clothes, she was revealed to be far skinnier than she appeared. Her ribcage was prominent beneath pale, bruised skin, while her hips stuck out at an almost awkward angle. Her legs were like twigs-ready to give way and snap at any moment.

But what really got to the blue-haired female were the scars. Running up and down the youth's body were deep, jagged lines and deep faded gashes. From her gut to her thighs, chest and back-she was covered in them. Some were still fresh as well-coated in dried blood. How a young girl, homeless or otherwise, could have gotten so many wounds and lacerations was a mystery. But she was doing all she could to hide them from Konan's prying ice blue orbs.

'TMP' She had fallen to the ground, a shuddering heap upon the tiled floor. Her fists were clenched tightly as she forced herself to repress the sobs. Like hell she would look weak in front of this-this vile stranger.

Konan sighed, watching as every so often, the pinkette's bony frame would jolt with a gasping, tearless heave. Her heart felt oddly heavy, as her feet padded softly across the tile. In a few steps, she was towering over the pathetic figure. Gently, she kneeled down, so that she was nearly eye-level with her charge.

"Hey." Konan was surprised at herself-how low and soothing her voice had become. As if her body had instinctively adjusted, so as not to startle and shatter the forlorn girl before her. "You need to get cleaned up. Those wounds are going to get infected. And you don't need any more markings upon your pretty complexion." Her pale painted lips curved upwards, and Konan actually had to run her fingertips over them to make she wasn't dreaming. She was…smiling?

'sniffle' The pinkette seemed to have decided to take Konan up on her kind offer, as she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She turned her attention back to the girl, whose hand was clenching the cloth delicately. But her face was still facing down, hair creating deeper shadows around her tired eyes and features.

Konan sighed once more, as she placed her hands underneath the girl's armpits, and carefully pulled her to her feet. As she led her to the tub, she couldn't help but study the teen out of the corner of her eye. Her head was still down, and hair was still hanging in front of her face, obscuring her expression from view.

It was only when she slowly climbed into the tub and sat down that she looked up at the blue haired woman. Her eyes appeared glazed over, and her mouth would move every so often-as if she were talking. But no sound passed her lips.

_Yeesh…this kid's got issues. _As Konan reached over her feet to turn on the tap, she realized…that she really couldn't call her a kid. With the life that was in store for her…she was a woman, as of this moment. Although it seemed that childhood had been out of the question for quite some time as is.

"Eep! N-no!" As soon as the water began to run, grazing against her stained skin, the pinkette started panicking, and tried to climb out of the tub. Konan had to hold her back, one hand clutching both her wrists while the other clasped her shoulder in a firm grip. "Calm down! It's just water! It won't hurt you!" For a single moment, she wondered-why was she being so gentle with this girl? What was this effect she seemed to have on her?

After a few more tense seconds, the girl finally settled down, though her expression was far from happy. Her face was red, as were the whites of her emerald eyes. She hissed in pain, as Konan raised the showerhead, and began running the stream up and down her body. Whimpering, she drew her legs up, and wrapped her arms around her skimpy torso, joints pressing against breasts.

Konan couldn't help it-she had to stare. This girl…if she hadn't been in such wretched condition, she would have been a real looker. It was kind of…sad to see, actually. She grimaced, as the pinkette whined at the water nipped at her various scars and scrapes. The blood was washing away, but they were still angry and red. Raw, but at least they had a better chance of healing fully now.

'SQUEAK' The tub was finally filled. As Konan reached to turn the handle, she noticed the girl following her with those piercing green eyes. Pulling back, she watched as her hollow gaze shifted upwards, to lock with Konan's own restrained blue.

At that moment, she noticed for the first time-the pinkette's womanhood was visible, even through the water. She was forced to wrench her eyes upwards-no matter if this girl was to become a whore. It just wasn't…right, to focus on such a thing.

"What's your name?" The sharp voice startled the girl. She blinked, as the question began to register in her mind. After about a minute of stunned silence, she finally replied. "My name…is Sakura." She stared down at the slowly tinting water, as it swirled around her delicate limbs, breaking away the dirt and caked-on blood. Konan simply nodded. Sakura…it fit her. Very much so, in fact. "Last name?"

"I don't have one…not anymore. But my birth name used to be Haruno." Her eyes clouded over, as she bit at her lower lip. "Too many families…too many names, too many faces. Now, I have none…" her voice trailed off, as she scratched at a wound upon her arm.

The heavy melancholy in the girl's voice was almost too much for Konan to bear. Maybe it was just her; maybe she was letting herself feel soft at the moment, but…it wasn't right, to hear someone so young sounding so jaded. It struck upon something deep inside her, sharper than any knife, and faster than any bullet. So terrifying…and familiar.

"Hey." The raspy but still feminine tone returned Konan's attention to the female in front of her. She had shifted her legs down, so that they were now stretched out across the tub. Her arms were at her sides, palms flat against the white tile. She looked so vulnerable…but at least she was opening up more now. "How about you, blue?"

_Blue…_the nickname echoed through her mind, as an image began to surface…one that had been tucked away a long time ago…

'_sniffle' 'sniff'_

'_CRUNCH' The figure took a step closer. But their features were still obscured by the darkness…she couldn't tell whether they were young or old, man or woman. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and began rocking back and forth. _

_Cold…it was so cold. She winced, as her hand brushed against something warm…and wet. Pulling her hand away from her shoulder, her eyes widened as she saw it was covered in blood. That man had really taken a chunk out of her. And what about this stranger? Was she going to die here?_

"_Hey." The voice startled her. It was so close-right in front of her, actually. And so deep, as well. Teary blue orbs slowly lifted-and locked with swirling red. She took in a deep breath._

_It was a male, at least a few years older than her. A teen, at most. He was kneeling, but was obviously tall-such long legs. Dressed in a simple black trenchcoat and jeans, he wouldn't have stood out to her…if not for the rest of his appearance._

_He had spiked, flaming orange locks, as well as silver studs and piercings; a few in his eyebrows, nose and chin. As the years would pass, they would grow in number-this was nothing._

_And his eyes-they were so intense. She had never seen anybody with red eyes like those. It was almost as if they were spinning…then, before she could even blink, they had faded to a deep grey. _

'_hic' All she could do was stare at the figure before her, tears running down her cheeks. Trying to avert her gaze, she caught yet another flash of silver, from the corner of her eye. Glancing down, her heartbeat quickened once more, as she saw that the redhead held in his right hand a black revolver. She gasped, and tried to pull away. But she only succeeded in falling backwards, onto her wounded arm. She cried out, as it made contact with the icy snow._

"_Don't worry." Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her, scooping her from the chilled ground. "I won't hurt you." He was carrying her now. His stare was focused on her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Trying to find anything to take her mind away from him and his hypnotic gaze, she turned her head-and nearly puked._

_There, lying in the snow, was the body of the man who not five minutes earlier, had been trying to have his way with her. The white slush around him was stained a vibrant shade of red-like a twisted Christmas portrait. She squealed, and buried her face against the male's chest-it was all she could do. She was so cold…and in pain…and scared. There was no choice left but for her to trust this wild-looking boy._

_He cast his eyes in the direction of the body, and snorted. "That piece of filth. Couldn't find anyone who would stand his company, so he decided to take it out on the innocent." He returned his attention to the shivering figure in his arms. Jostling her lightly, he smiled as her wide teary eyes gazed up at him once more. Yes…she would be perfect._

"_So what's your name, blue?"_

_She sniffed, and tried to calm her breathing, in order to give him a coherent answer. After all…did she really have any other options?_

"_Konan. My name…_

…is Konan."

Sakura blinked. The look in the blue-hair's eyes…it was so troubling. Sure, she didn't know much about her, other than she was her captor, but…not once had she hit her. Not like those other two women down below in the garage. Just the memory of their touches and gazes was enough to make her shiver.

"Come on." Konan's voice had taken on a harsher edge. "We've been here for too long already." She picked up a nearby cloth and soap, and began to quickly scrub the girl's battered flesh. Strangely enough, running her hands over Sakura's skin almost seemed-natural to her. Although she did her best to avert her eyes.

"Ouch! I-I can do it myself!" Defiant green orbs shot up to lock with icy blue. Then, with a 'SPLASH', Konan dropped the rag into the murky water. "Fine. But hurry up." Folding her arms, she shifted to her left, as Sakura picked up the cloth, and gingerly began to dab at her wounds. She hissed as the soap mingled with the tender flesh-when was the last time she'd even been in water? She couldn't remember…had she really been on the streets for that long?

Finally, after what felt like forever, she'd managed to get most of the stains off her skin. Tapping lightly at Konan's knee, she got her attention, in order to reach the shampoo.

'TUG' "Shit…'TUG' I-it hurts…" Konan sighed quietly, as she watched Sakura struggle to comb the suds through her straggly locks. She obviously hadn't seen a brush in years…they'd have to be trimmed. All that pink hair…such a waste.

Within a few minutes, Sakura was holding the showerhead above her, closing her eyes as the warm water trailed down her neck, back and chest. It both hurt her and soothed her. She still wasn't used to the sensation of cleanliness.

As the tub drained, Konan handed her a towel, and proceeded to turn away once more. But she couldn't help watching, yet again from the side, as the girl gently dried herself off. She was so skinny and battered…how had she become this way? You didn't just wake up one day and find out that you were homeless-oh, no. Everybody had a backstory.

_Even me…_clenching her fists tightly, doing her best to suppress another memory, she was startled from her musings by another light tap, this time on the shoulder. Sakura had wrapped the towel around her wiry frame, and was now waiting for the woman's next orders.

_She…she seems different…from those others. _Taking a deep breath, the pinkette glanced up, trying to read the emotions in Konan's eyes. But there seemed to be none. Whatever thoughts that had existed before were now skillfully hidden. Her expression was flat-the perfect poker face.

Carefully, Konan led her to the sink, and pressed lightly against her back. "Lean forward."

"Why?" Sakura asked, glancing over, although she was already following Konan's orders.

"Your hair's a mess. The only thing to do is cut it." Reaching into a nearby drawer, she pulled out a silver pair of shears. Gripping the girl's chin, she forced her to look forward, as she began the long task of grooming her unkempt locks.

"Nngh…" the pinkette clutched at the sink top, as piles of pale pink hair fell all around her. Konan's hands were quick and nimble-a skill learned from origami that could be easily applied to many other situations in life. She hadn't slipped up once.

Though she could have-if she wanted to.

As the session went on, one question continued to echo through both female's minds:

_Who are you? _

**A/N: And another chapter has come to a close. BAAH. I am SO SORRY for the long wait-I forced myself to get this one out to you all, in time for V-Day and Friday the 13th. Although...it's not exactly romantic, to say the least.**

**I also apologize for the lack of action here-again, I was setting the mood. But at least I was able to give a glimpse into Konan's memories here. So I'm satisfied with that.**

**How are the characterizations coming along? I hope it doesn't seem like 'too much, too soon'-Sakura and Konan are nowhere close to liking each other yet. Right now...they're both just confused and bitter. Sakura is young and jaded-but at the same time, she's still naive. She has no clue as to what her future holds. And as for Konan...she's too used to denial and hiding. Hiding behind a cold facade to disguise her pain-as if ignoring it will make it go away. Boy, do they have a lot to learn...**

**Alright. Next chapter...divided POV's. More interaction with Sakura-and a possible lemon. But most likely, a short one-nothing too graphic. Just...be prepared. If it DOES show up, well...it'll be my first time writing anything close to one. So...don't hurt me? 'winces'**

**Happy Friday the 13th and Valentine's Day, one and all. Now, I am off to the theaters! Ja-ne!  
**


	5. Damsels in Denial

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Happy birthday to me,happy birthday to me...I turn 19 on the 26th. ^^; Oh, and this chapter contains a lemon. You are warned.  
**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'CLANG' 'CLANG' "Hello? Hello-oo? Hey-can anybody hear us?"

"Help! Help! Let us out! Get us outta here!"

"Please! I swear-I w-won't tell anyone! Just let me go, please!"

"I'm begging you!"

The tear-stained cries fell on deaf ears. The new recruits had been sent underground, where the cells were located. Dark and dank, it was perfect for nurturing terror among the captives. Now they were cold and shivering, fresh from the earlier hose down. Three cells, packed with women in various states of distress. They were held in by solid steel, with only a few wooden cots for rest. They were bolted to the grimy walls.

'CREEEAK…' All eyes turned towards the single door leading out from the room. Two bulky figures marched in, dragging a third behind them. The guards had brought back the final head from the count.

"Jeez…it smells down here." The conditions were truly deplorable. There weren't even any bathrooms-it was a free-for-all. Prisoners would eventually be forced to degrade themselves to defecating in the corners. Just like animals.

A few whimpers rose from the crowds, as one of the men pulled out a ring of keys. But all hearts sank when he simply unlocked a cell door, threw in the tiny figure, and locked them once again. They left the dank chambers, footsteps echoing like pounding heartbeats.

Which is exactly what all were doing now. Everybody was focused on the newcomer. In the spotlight, Haruno Sakura gulped silently.

She had on a clean green dress, and her pink hair was neat. It grazed her shoulders in a simple bob. Her emerald eyes were wide, as she scanned the scene before her. That bath had been completely pointless! She would only get dirty again down here. And those looks…

"Oi! Pinky!" The quiet was shattered by one of the prisoners stepping forward. She had long red locks, and one of her eyes was swollen. Obviously, she'd taken a punch. Most likely from one of the moderators. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Yeah!" Another female came forth, cracking her neck. "We all got sprayed, and you come down here looking like a daisy!"

"How come you're special?!" A third voice yelled out.

"We've been fucking kidnapped, but you got to go upstairs!" The first woman grabbed at Sakura's collar. "What did you see?! What are they planning?! Speak!"

Sakura's head was spinning. She had no more clue as to where they were than anyone else did. When she'd been upstairs, she'd barely had time to take in her surroundings-all she did remember was that woman, with the blue hair…and the pain. So much pain, in that one session. All she recalled was the pulling and stripping and stinging. Nothing else.

Grunting with the effort, the pinkette managed to shove the taller girl away from her. "Leave me alone! I don't know shit about this!"

"Little skank!" The redhead reached out, firmly gripping Sakura's wrist in her hand once more. The second woman stepped forwards as well, a glint in her eye.

"We went through hell here! And you're all gussied up-like a fucking pig! You're gonna tell us-what are they up to?! Where the fuck are we?!" The desperation and madness was enough to make Sakura cry out in anguish. These women were suffering!

But all feelings of empathy disappeared instantly, as the pinkette suddenly felt a hard blow strike her left cheek. She gasped and coughed, bleary eyes trying to focus. She felt a warmth dripping down to her lips and chin. It tasted salty. Blood.

Sakura's green orbs narrowed, shade seeming to darken and swirl. They became just as shadowy as the scenery around them, as she let loose her own punch to the attacker's face. The woman howled, her grip slacking. The pinkette used this opportunity to strike. She yanked her arm free, while sending a foot swiftly into the female's stomach. She fell to the ground, rolling and screeching. "M-my ribs! Y-you fucking bitch! You broke my r-ribs!"

"Deal with it." She turned towards the wall cots. "Oh, and by the way…my name is Sakura. Remember it." With that, she walked through the parted crowd, satisfied that she'd managed to make her point. Street smarts did come in handy.

The wooden cot groaned as she lay down upon it. Arms crossed behind her back, she stared up, at the bottom of the bunk above her. A sigh left her mouth. It was tired and strained. She could already feel them-the hot, prickly tears, forming behind her eyes, spilling over her cheeks. She sniffled, and quickly tried to wipe them away.

But she couldn't. At that moment, the waterworks burst forth, as she remembered the life she'd once lived. A life of chaos on the streets, of robbing and ducking, of finding new places to hide. Of doing whatever it took to survive. That was the life she'd had before. With the one she'd once loved. The one who had helped her. Who had run away with her. Who had taught her everything she knew.

And now, she was dead.

A small, strangled hiccup left Sakura's mouth. "Ino…" she whispered into the night, before crying herself into a restless slumber.

**……**

"Ahh…ah-Pein-sama!"

Konan felt her body tense; her legs stretched and her toes curled tight, as the moment of climax drew near. She let out a loud gasp, as the familiar sensation of orgasm overtook her, and her heartbeat seemed to be the only sound she knew. She arched her back, and her muscles relaxed, toes uncurling now, as the rush gave way to the warmth of her body, her partner's body, and the wetness between her legs.

Prepared to doze off, Konan closed her eyes-only to feel a sharp yank from above. Forced to awaken and return to the moment, she tried to look up at her still furiously thrusting partner-and received a swift shove into the pillows. Obviously, Pein was not quite finished yet.

"Konan-saaan…" he hissed, studded lips drifting down towards her ear. She felt his breath against her flesh, and it was enough to turn her heat into a cold sweat. She gulped softly, before lifting her arms up, to link around together at the back of his neck.

"Much better…" he purred, before grunting and giving another powerful thrust. "Cry for me," he said, his voice husky. Konan wasn't about to defy the Master's wishes-it was only over when he said it was over. So, she did as he told her to. She acted as if the previous climax was nothing-as if she wasn't tired and strained, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and escape into her dreams. She was his lover, after all-wasn't that was what expected of her?

"Haah…" After a couple more minutes of groaning and grinding, with a few nips and bites thrown in here and there, Pein finally let out a throaty, low gasp as he came, and Konan let out a deep sigh. She hadn't even realized that she'd been holding her breath, until the desired action had been accomplished. She could feel his release, feel every move he made, as he towered over her. He was panting, and although she wasn't looking at them, she could tell his eyes were glowing. That fierce, smoldering red, in the darkness of their bedroom-it would have given her chills.

Now she was patient, waiting for him to regain his senses and pull out, so she could roll over. Roll over and close her eyes tightly, and pretend that it hadn't happened-that she'd enjoyed the sex, like always, and that Pein-sama was her dark Knight in shining armor, and she was his queen, and that they would rule the underworlds of Konoha together forever. And then she'd wake up the next morning, and it would be true. Just like always.

In a few moments, he did pull out, and crawled over her, laying his head on the free pillow. He always chose the side by the window. What was the point of a window underground, though?

But as Konan made the move to turn, her back facing him, she suddenly felt a strong arm reach out, and wrap securely around her waist. She was dragged across the mattress and sheets, pressed flush up against Pein's muscular torso. Looks like he wasn't in the mood for sleeping separately.

"Goodnight…Konan." He bent his head down, near her neck, and planted a soft kiss against her collar. She couldn't fight it. Whatever Pein wanted, he got. So, she merely returned the gesture, snuggling into his grip, and resting her head against the lower end of the pillow. Such a crooked position-she'd definitely have a sore neck tomorrow. But she wouldn't complain. She parted her lips, to say into the blackness, "Goodnight…Pein-sama."

As she felt his breathing slow, and his grip loosen with the arrival of sleep, Konan could only remain motionless, the previous events replaying over and over again in her mind. The sex, the shower, the dinner, the filing of business reports, and…

Her thoughts wandered, back to the pinkette in the bathroom. The girl who was now sitting in a cell beneath them-was it even possible to get any lower here? That girl…with the flashing green eyes.

_Sakura…_Konan found herself staring into the shadows, making out the faint figures of the various furniture in their room. The dresser. The mirror. The closet doors. The bedpost. Her name continued to echo through her conscious, along with her face. That sad, tragic face. Why did she have such an effect on her? None of the other girls had remained in her mind like this. Hell, she couldn't even remember any of their names. Nor had she ever bothered to ask for them.

_Forget it. Just-just forget it. _It was probably just a shock, to see such a person-someone as unique as her-being forced into a situation like this. Perhaps because she would have pegged her for something better? She allowed her eyes to close. Drowsiness slipped in, distorting her remaining thoughts, until she finally fell into a fitful slumber, allowing her subconscious to overtake her.

In the darkness, as the two females slept, dreams were at work and images played out, like snuff films from other realms. Both were troubled-and eventually, both would find out why.

**……**

"Alright. So, do you understand your jobs?"

It was midday, and the sun was high in the sky. The heat was scorching, as a small group stood behind a small restaurant. The smell of baking breads and roasting meats permeated the thick, sticky air.

Konan had her hand on her hip, impatiently tapping her foot. She had come out today, on yet another mission designated by Leader-sama himself. The rules were simple. There was a man who owned a shop in the area, and was being rather…rude, to their Leader. He hadn't been answering Pein's recent messages, and owed him a fair sum of cash and favors, as well. So, there were there to provide some persuasion.

As in, get in, drag him out, and bring him back to the underground compound. After that…well, it was all up to Leader. They could only begin to imagine what he had up his sleeves.

"Yeah, we get it." The speaker was a male with greasy blond hair. He was in a simple suit, and sat behind the wheel of a black SUV-their getaway car. "As soon as you throw 'im in tha back, I floor it and get tha' hell outta here."

"Right." Konan glanced at the other two. "And you?" She raised an eyebrow at the second thug, a male with dark hair in a buzz cut. Men had no taste in fashion nowadays.

"I go in with Itachi-san, to bring him out. Once you've taken out the guard, that is." Konan nodded, casting one final gaze in her partner's direction.

Uchiha Itachi. Just the name alone was enough to make most tough guys fall to their knees in fear. After all, this was the guy who had wiped out his entire family years ago, at the tender age of thirteen. He had only left one survivor-his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. The kid must have been traumatized, walking into a scene like that. And who could blame him? The carnage was unbelievable. And he had idolized his "nii-san."

Looking at Itachi, Konan had to give him some credit. As psychotic as he was, you'd never guess it if you randomly bumped into him on the street. His hair was long but neat, pulled back into a ponytail that tucked seamlessly into his coat collar. His eyes were dark brown, nearly black, but unless you knew him, you'd never figure out what was going on behind them-how calculating and cold he really was. The only thing that stood out were the long lines on his face, just below his eyes. Such stress, for such a young man. Itachi was even younger than her. It wasn't very healthy, but oh well. People were notorious for overworking themselves these days. He fit right in with the idea of a young businessman.

"Go on…Konan-san." The woman blinked, not realizing that she had been tuned out to what was going on around her. She saw that all three members were looking at her. Huffing, she sauntered out, carefully crossing the street. She slipped past a nearby café, and proceeded with her mission.

This man was notorious for keeping a guard situated at the back of his place. That was the only way to reach him. And if anyone suspicious even attempted to get through, that would stop them dead in their tracks. But men were men…and, admittedly, this guy hadn't picked that many goons to protect him. Especially none with a lick of common sense.

And Konan just happened to be dressed to the nines. Clad in a long, vivid blue Chinese dress, with a low neck and two long slits up the sides, she was a wonder to behold. And she was gaining more than the occasional glance from passerby, as she made her way around the corner. This was a good sign-it meant that the sex appeal was obviously apparent.

'CLACK' 'CLACK' Her spike heels sounded her arrival in the alley, and the guard, who had been dozing at his post, quickly straightened up. But his expression changed, from stern to curious, as the blue haired woman approached him.

_I swear, this dress is like a straightjacket! _Why did it have to be so tight around the middle? She could barely breathe in it! Batting her eyes, she sashayed over, a small smile upon her red lips.

"Hey, sweetie." He was eyeing her up and down. Still a bit suspicious, but that could easily be taken care of. She leaned forwards, giving him a decent view of her ample cleavage. "Can I help you with somethin'?"

"Actually," She drawled, taking another step forward, "you can. I'm…new here." His eyes registered with recognition. A tourist. No wonder-girls like this don't normally walk the streets of Konoha in broad daylight. They only came out at night, around the seedier joints and hangouts. He cocked his head. "So, what'cha want? What are you doin' in a place like this, anyway?" He leered. Maybe she was…looking for something? Some action, perhaps? Now, his interest was piqued. After all, it wasn't like anyone was actually going to try and take him on.

She giggled, smile now stretching to become a full seductive grin. "I was wondering…" she whispered, leaning closer. He did so, as well. "Yeah?" God, she smelled amazing. Like a garden, filled with so many flowers. Her lips grazed his ear, and he nearly let out a moan. He couldn't wait to get underneath that dress! A dame like this-what else could she want from him?

"I was wondering, if you could do me a little favor…_big boy_." That last line, the nickname, and how it rolled off her tongue-he was sweating! Nearly pressed against the door, he nodded eagerly. "Yeah? What-what d'you want?"

_Hook, line, and sinker. Just like always. _Her eyes narrowed."Get out of my way." And with a swift jerk, she had grabbed him by his collar. He let out a surprised yelp, as she flung him aside. Before he could regain his balance, she had kicked him upside the head, slamming him into the nearby wall. Letting out a final groan, he slumped over.

"Jeez…" Dusting off her hands, Konan shook a loose strand of hair from her eyes. This dress was murder on her waist. And that guy was _such_ a slimeball. A kick wasn't good enough for the likes of him.

Footsteps clattered into the alleyway, as the second thug barreled past her, followed by a still calm Itachi. Picking the lock, the two slipped inside.

Konan 's job was done. And the mission was now fully underway. Another day, another debt paid. Nothing more to see there.

Feeling satisfied, she headed back towards the car. Time to let the boys do their thing.

**A/N: WHEW. After so long, I have finally managed to finish ch. five of this story! How are you all doing? Hopefully, better than me-I'm still trying to get over a cold. ^^;**

**So. Sakura has revealed that she's not as defenseless as she seems-but why didn't she attack Konan? That is a question w/an answer for another time. And, yes, I told you that there would be a lemon here. It was the very first I ever wrote. How was it? In this particular one, I was aiming more for believability, not so much sexiness. Though, if it was, then that's an extra plus. I was mainly trying to stress more about the nature of Konan and Pein's relationship. But please do let me know.**

**And, of course, the final sequence. I realized that Itachi was the only member who hadn't gotten any time in the spotlight yet. So, I added him in here. How did that turn out? I did my best to keep his character intact, even though it was a small part. ^^; I'll be bringing him back later, though. And, just for kicks (almost literally), Konan got to show off her mad fighting skills. XD Go, Konan!**

**Next chapter: Konan wonders about Sakura, as well as her past. And Sakura muses on her history, as well...and, the girls are assembled for the beginnings of their 'prep' course-what is expected of them in the world of turning tricks. XP See you soon...**

**Ja-ne. =^.^"=  
**


	6. Virgin In Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'CLACK' 'CLACK' "Alright! Move along! No slacking! Keep the line going!"

It was another gloomy day at the underground base. The sun had risen a while earlier, and slowly, the gears had begun to turn. Like a machine, the complex began to chug forwards, as everybody headed out to complete their assigned tasks.

Which is exactly what Konan was doing now. Standing next to another woman, they were herding a long line of females-the new recruits-into a small warehouse that had been temporarily converted to an office. One by one, they were examined and evaluated, to decide where they would be placed. Some would work the streets, others would handle the club. And some, if deemed simply unattractive or useable, would become labor.

Konan's blue eyes were hard and still, as they flicked effortlessly over the line, towards the end. Redhead, blonde, blonde, brunette, jet black, blonde, and…

Hey eyes twitched, as the familiar coldness was replaced with recognition-and curiosity. There stood the lone pinkette, Sakura, at the very back. She'd become dirty again since their first meeting; her hair was messy, and the green dress was torn. Her cheek was slightly bruised-someone must have taken a swing at her-and there was a faint smudge beneath her nose. Blood, perhaps?

A girl like that, once cleaned up properly, would definitely bring in the customers. Her looks were exotic, and her age was a turn-on, especially for some of the older male clients. She was a Lolita, forbidden fruit.

For some reason, Konan felt her heart skip at the thought. Sakura would be torn apart by the lechers out there. A girl like that, waiting tables and dancing? No, no-it just wasn't right! She wouldn't last the night!

_What-what is this?_ Konan shook her head. _Am I…actually feeling sorry for her? Feeling fear for her?_ She was just another number, a face in the crowd, a piece of meat. And yet, she couldn't escape the sensation; couldn't deny the knots that were working their way up from her stomach.

"Nonaka. Watch the line." Before her partner could protest, Konan had made her way down, past the haggard faces and foul smells, past the hands that longed to reach out and claw her, until that mop of baby pink hair made its way into view. She stopped in front of the girl, heels clicking against the cold stone floor. Sakura had been looking down, so she didn't notice Konan, until she nearly tripped over her feet. As their eyes locked once more, green onto blue, the woman almost lost her words, seeing the girl's face pale before her presence, eyes wide and frightened.

"You. Sakura, right?" The girl could only nod blankly. "You're coming with me." Meekly allowing the woman to lead her away, she felt the hot stares of the rest of the line boring into her back. Konan paid no mind to any of it, as her hand tightly wrapped around the pinkette's wrist.

She was going to recommend Sakura as a 'VIP Girl'. The VIP Girls were different from the regular hookers; they were clean and well-dressed, and hung out in a tiny room near the back of the club. They were well trained in etiquette, pouring drinks and laughing with the customers. Like hostesses, except these girls were presented on a platform, to bring in the big bucks. A night with one of them, sexual encounter included or not, could cost at least a couple thousand bucks. And depending on their rank, the price could easily rise a few more hundred from there.

Sakura, with her youth and looks, could very well become a high ranking VIP Girl. It would allow Konan to finally get rid of that nagging voice in her mind, the one that made her care about what happened to her from then on. As a VIP Girl, she'd at least have a decent income. And there'd be no need for Konan to worry-or mind-any longer.

By this time, she'd reached her destination: the elevator. The doors slid open and they walked in, the pinkette still silent and unresponsive. Konan pushed one of the numbered buttons, and the doors closed. The car rose up smoothly, past the other levels, until they'd reached the designated floor. Konan took a deep breath. This was where Pein-sama's office was located.

Again, they made their way down the hall, just like the first time; when Konan had practically carried the girl into the bathroom. But this time, she stopped in front of the imposing door, as if reporting for duty. She could feel Sakura trembling beside her, and she knew that the girl's eyes were probably taking in the long, jagged slashes over the sleek wooden surface. Clenching her fist, she knocked. The same as always.

It was quiet. So very quiet. Time seemed to tick by right in front of them. Although the woman would never willingly admit it, her heart was beating just as fast as the frail girl's, as she stood beside her. Konan wondered if perhaps Leader had left, for some reason. Did it ever take him this long to answer?

And suddenly, there it was. That single word, that command that was both reassuring and terrifying. "Enter." Konan knew that Sakura felt it too; that dread, as well as the respect, and carefully opening the door, they both stepped inside.

She released the pinkette's wrist from her hold, tucking her hands behind her back. She was rigid, as if a soldier at attention. Sakura merely stood, shaking from head to toe. Like a leaf on a tree, in the middle of a gale. Konan felt a twinge of worry-who knew what Pein-sama would do when he noticed this. Not if. _When._ Nothing could escape his gaze.

"Ah. Konan." He was seated behind his desk, elbows atop the smooth surface, hands linked together in front of his face. His eyes flashed in the darkness. Even during the day, it was pitch black here. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. It's all going according to schedule, Leader-sama." She saw his head move slightly in a nod. "Then…what is the reason for this-unexpected visit?" She had to hurry. Even with her, he only had a limited amount of patience. With a swift shove, she had pushed the pinkette forwards. She squealed, as her legs folded, and she fell to the floor. Konan could feel his skepticism; see his eyes rising slightly, from the fine movement of a pierced brow.

"Her name is Sakura. She was brought in with the latest shipment of recruits for the club." She paused, looking at him to see if there were any clues to be gained from his eyes. There weren't. She decided to continue on. "I would like to recommend her as a new member of the VIP Girls."

"Oh, really? This is a first." Leader's voice was drawling, and Konan could feel his eyes trailing over her, from head to toe. Trying to read her intentions. _Good luck with that one._ Banishing the thought of any possible retorts from her mind, she barreled on. "She's underage, and a rarity. She's a pinkette."

His interest was now piqued. "Ah…an unusual beauty. Like you, Konan-san." She didn't respond, as he allowed his stare to drop down, upon the girl who lay in a pile on his carpet. "Bring her to me."

Stepping forwards swiftly, she scooped up the girl's limp arm into her grasp, pulling her to her feet as she marched across to the mahogany desk. Sakura was forced to lift her head up, to lock eyes with the shadow behind the table. Her fear was written all over her face. He chuckled, taking in every detail on her body. Her hair, skin tone, scars-all of it. "She's had a bath recently. A real one. How is that possible?"

Konan gulped silently. "I did it. When they were brought in, I noticed her immediately. I thought she had potential. So, I personally took care of her cleaning." He nodded once more, still unreadable even up close. But at least he wasn't pouncing on Sakura's terror, to use it for some sort of sick joke or torment.

"Yes…she most definitely has _potential_." The pinkette shivered, as that last word seemed to slither across the table, creeping over her skin like a ghostly mist. "Although, in order to train her…we'd have to bring in a professional. And that will cost some money…"

"I'll do it." The response surprised everyone in the room, including Konan. She had meant to persuade him into taking her on-not to offer herself as a teacher! It wasn't that she didn't have the necessary skills; it was just…why was she so desperate to get so close with this girl? This girl, out of everybody else? She'd never given a thought to any of the females brought in before.

"Mm…it could work. But, I am curious…" Leader went on, this time locking his crimson orbs on Konan. She did her best to present the familiar demeanor of an ice cold shield. "Just what exactly brought on this…interest, in the business, hmm?" He was trying to find a nick, a flaw, something to reveal an ulterior motive. The woman steeled herself.

"I am a member of the Akatsuki. It is my job to do what is best for the organization, and to speak up whenever I see something that could be of high personal gain to us. It is also my duty to be involved as much as possible, and to keep everything working in sync. I see this girl as a solid monetary opportunity. And I am willing to step in myself and lend my services, as a means to reach these ends." It was a beautiful speech. And it was all true. Every member of the Akatsuki was expected to think this way; in terms of the bigger picture, and what would help the whole in the long run. Konan had learned these ideals a long time ago; had them drilled into her head on a daily basis. It was all for one-the organization.

"I see…yes, I do believe I agree." He sat up, quickly clapping his hands. "I will have the record keepers add her name to the list. She will move upstairs in three days. We need to find a space to keep her contained-I'll see if any of the other members have any extra room to lend. If not…we can make something." He turned around in his chair. "I'll be busy now. Take her back downstairs, and let them know what to expect. That is all." Bowing, Konan led the stunned girl out of the office, and back through the hallway, towards the elevator.

Just as they reached the metal double doors, Sakura spoke. Her throat was still hoarse, and the words seemed fragile. "W-why…?" The woman blinked. Was she asking her that? "Why what? Speak up." Konan's tone was crisp and sharp. The girl flinched, but managed to complete the sentence. "Why…why are you doing this…for me?"

_That's a good question. Wish I knew the answer myself, to be honest._ Of course, Konan didn't voice this thought aloud. Instead, she replied in a way that was to be expected of her. "I didn't do anything for you. You're still a piece of meat; you just happen to be a cut above the rest. But that doesn't mean anything else. I did my job; I acted in a way that was best for the group. Nothing more, nothing less." The answer was believable, and she felt the girl's muscles tighten. She was probably resisting the urge to lash out.

_Well, what did she think I would say? That I felt sorry for her? That I wanted to help her? That I loved her? Something sappy like that?_ She could feel the emotions burning in the pit of her stomach, as they rode back down. She followed the rest of her orders to a T-handed the girl back to the guards, told them of the new plans, and left. She didn't stick around to see them shove the girl back in her cell, with the rest of them. No better than an animal.

_I need a drink._ Konan didn't usually go straight for the liquor, but today she needed some good, hard shots. Climbing into the elevator once more, she mentally raided the cabinets in the kitchen, trying to remember every single spirit that they had in stock.

Killing the pressure with pain-the ultimate method of disassociation.

**……**

'WHUMP' "I said, don't touch me!"

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP'

Sakura marched towards the cots furiously, massaging her left hand. Those crazy women had tried to jump her again, as soon as the cell door was locked behind her. She'd had to fight off three of them, and had ended up smashing one of them into the wall. She'd ground her face back and forth, against the filthy stones, before letting go with a throw of disgust. These women were too damn pampered; they had no clue how to take down a real opponent. They left themselves open, and vulnerable.

As she crawled onto the small wooden plank, lying back, she allowed the memories of the day to flow through her mind, clouding her eyes and senses. Folding her hands behind her head, she sighed deeply. She couldn't believe what had gone down.

In just three more days, she would be out of there. Away from these savages, away from the decay and cold. To receive training, and a real roof over her head. And for what? To become a servant, a puppet to this bunch of deviants. What a life. She would take living on the streets any day over this. Being held against her will, forced into doing things that she could barely comprehend. How could this have happened?

_Ino and I, we were just scouting out the garbage cans, as usual-nothing different there. We were searching, and we found a good haul…and then…_

She couldn't do it. Not yet. She couldn't bear to let those images return to her just yet-not after she'd spent so much time blocking them out, hiding them away. She bit down on her lower lip, as hard as she could. She didn't stop, not until she felt the warm blood trailing down to her chin, and she could breathe. She stuck out her tongue, to lap at the metallic flavored substance from the small wound. But at least it had distracted her-for the moment.

She rolled over, onto her side, lazily staring out at the various women that surrounded her. A few were crying, while others were trying to sleep. A couple in another cell had begun to fight, and she could hear cheering, mixed with screams and groans. The guards didn't bother to pull them apart; they only cared if they became too noisy to concentrate. Other than that, it was a free for all.

She allowed her eyes to linger on the three females she'd fought with before, watching them as they tried to clean their wounds. Fat chance of that happening here, though. This place was a festering cesspool of disease and infection. She quickly licked at her lip once more, just to make sure that it still wasn't flowing freely. It wasn't. She let out a soft sigh of relief.

_What about that lady, though…?_ Sakura's thoughts landed on a familiar face-the woman with the blue hair. The one called Konan. She narrowed her eyes.

Konan had been the one who had cleaned her up, when she'd first arrived. She hadn't hit her, or insulted her, which had seemed to be a common practice around here. She had washed her, cut her hair, and even given her new clothes to wear. At certain times, the pinkette could have sworn that she'd seen sympathy or concern in her deep blue eyes. But the next moment, they were ice cold and unfeeling, just like before.

This woman had her confused. In a strange, twisted way, by taking her above to clean up, and pulling her from the line, it almost felt like…she was trying to save her. Help her, in some way or another. She couldn't shake it off, that little tick in the very back of her mind. The one that made her see this way, made her want to find another to cling to. She had to shove the idea away. She wasn't thinking of her at all.

Konan was just another thug, woman or otherwise. She had made that perfectly clear up above today, as they'd descended to the lower levels together. It was all for the group, not because of some hidden emotions that she'd wished to share with the girl.

Sakura had to face the facts. She was alone. Alone in a man-made hell.

And nobody could save her.

**A/N: Whew...sorry for the long delay. But here it is; chapter six! Are you all still tuned in? ^^;**

**So, Sakura and Konan are officially going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Hopefully, things aren't moving too fast...? I'm trying to show that Sakura has an effect on Konan, but at the same time, I'm trying to adequetly convey her displeasure to such feelings; neither party is ready for a connection just yet. It'll take some time...**

**Hopefully, the Akatsuki portrayals, as well as the business in general, are believable enough? It can be trick sometimes. Please let me know.**

**Next chapter: Konan deals with the after-effects of hard liquor, consumed in over-abundance, while the rest of the Akatsuki prepare for a new guest. And past fears rear their ugly heads...**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	7. Bones in a Bottle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

"…ughh…"

Slowly, Konan's eyes opened, as her vision adjusted to the fluorescent lights. She sat up, head pounding and stomach churning. She was seated at the bar in the kitchen, empty glasses and bottles strewn around her. As she struggled to keep her balance, massaging her aching temples, the memories of the day before started filtering in, like water down a rainspout.

After her bizarre encounter with that pink-haired street rat, dragging her upstairs to meet with Pein-sama, she'd ended up in the kitchen, trying to drown her conflicting thoughts and emotions with as much booze as she could get her hands on. She stared weakly, bleary blue eyes landing on a bottle of vodka. It was one of the giant ones-and it was half empty.

"How much…did I drink, anyway?" Rising to her feet, she stumbled-she'd forgotten that she was in heels-and desperately grabbed at the nearby counter, to keep from falling. Like a newborn in the wild, she staggered out, past the large conference table, and into the parlor.

"Fuck…I hate booze…" To be honest, Konan wasn't a big fan of distilled spirits. But when she needed something potent, something drastic to take her away from all the twisted memories, she'd reach for a bottle. Keep on chugging, until the world disappeared, until her body faded away, until the voices became nothing more than the hum of a mosquito.

'TNK' "Shit!" 'FWUMP' Konan cursed, as the scenery began to spin around her. She'd missed a step, and her ankle had bent. Now she lay on the floor, blinking and lost. Like a ship in a storm. Where was she, anyway? She could barely recognize the décor surrounding her. Did she really live here? Had she truly been living here for over a decade?

"My fucking head…I can't breathe…" _Can't see, can't hear-is my heart beating at all? Maybe I'm dead. Maybe I drank one too many shots, and keeled over from alcohol poisoning._ For some reason, this thought comforted her. She didn't want to be alive. Not here. Not now.

'TMP' 'TMP' "Konan-san?" Her shoulders stiffened, as she tried to determine the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, but…she was so groggy, she couldn't find a face or a name to place it to. As she racked whatever pieces of her brain that were functioning, she felt a pair of strong hands lift her from the ground. She turned her head, to try and see the owner of these appendages. But she moved just a little too fast, and almost wound up hurling. One of the hands removed itself from under her arms, to rub her back in soothing circles. "Take it easy there, Konan. There's no rush."

This time, she was able to lift her head. Bloodshot blue locked onto calm, deep brown. Then a smudge of red, which slowly rose up, expanding above the pair of concerned orbs. "Konan? Are you alright? What were you doing out here?"

"Sa…Sasori?" The name tumbled from her mouth, raw and heavy. It seemed like her tongue weighed a ton. He nodded, the colors swaying to and fro. "Yeah, it's me. What were you doing out here?" He was repeating himself. With a gawky motion of her left hand, she swung it in the direction of the bar. She heard him sigh, before turning back to face her. "Rough day yesterday?" Carefully, he led her towards the couch.

"Oh, you have no idea," she muttered, dropping onto the plushy seat like a stone. She felt it bounce beneath her body, and she had to breathe hard, to keep her stomach from ending up on the floor. The labored tones worried the redhead who stood over her, and, releasing his grip from her arm, quickly headed for the sink. He pulled a cup from the wash rack, rinsing it under the tap before heading to the fridge for some ice and water.

"Here. Drink this." He came back, gently pushing the cool cup into her stiff hand. Her fingers somehow managed to close around it, and she obeyed, lifting it to her parched lips. She felt the chilled substance pass through, drenching her mouth in a much-needed burst of freezing liquid. It was as if her insides were on fire. The water slid down further, down her throat, loosening the vocal cords and settling in her jumpy abdomen. She blinked, staring down at the clear cup in her hand, before looking up, to see Sasori watching her with a tense expression.

"T-thank you," she rasped, and a sigh of relief escaped him. He sat down next to her on the couch, fixing her with a small smile. "So…what exactly brought on this particular binge?"

"I…I don't know. A lil' bit of everything, I think." He chuckled, and she took another long sip of water. "We…we had to or-organize-assemble the recruits, for eval-u-ation." Her tongue was too big for her mouth. Sasori's eyes narrowed. "I see…and then what?"

Before she realized it, the words had tumbled forth, pushing and shoving until they were out in the open, where nobody could pull them back. "There's-there's this girl, with them-and she has-has pink hair. She makes me…makes me feel."

He blinked. "Makes you feel? Feel what?"

"Nothing in-in particular. Just…feeling. I don't like it-I don't like it at all." She furrowed her brow for a moment, but was forced to forgo the expression, as her head rumbled with another barrage of pounding, painful tremors. She didn't like feeling. She wasn't used to feeling. Especially not for something-or some_one_-who was beneath her.

"Do you feel sorry for her?" Sasori could only sit there, trying to decipher the root of this problem; trying to understand why the woman had nearly killed herself with an overload of liquors. He was starting to see some of it: as Akatsuki, they were trained to care for nothing but themselves-and the organization. So any sort of feeling for another, such as a victim, was confusing. And in Konan's case, the only other she was supposed to care for was Leader-sama. To feel anything for anyone else was like a betrayal of their relationship.

Maybe. Or perhaps, he was just reading too much into the whole situation.

"No!" The single word was like a bullet, sharp and piercing. "No, I don't…I just…I don't know. And I hate not knowing." That last sentence-it sounded as if it had come from the mouth of a child. Always curious, always needing, always wanting for all the answers. He shook his head.

"Well, right now, you need to get some rest. Come on-I'll take you to your room." Helping her up, they headed for the hallway. Konan was slightly slumped over, making it look somewhat like the redhead was a boy scout, leading an elderly woman across the street. Eventually, they made it to the bedroom at the end of the line. He turned the handle, and the door swung open. He didn't make any motion to step inside, though; none of the other members were allowed into Leader-sama's chambers.

Sasori gave her a reassuring smile. "Go on. Get some decent shuteye." Without question, Konan went inside, and the door closed silently behind her.

"Shut…eye…" Wandering over to the gigantic bed, she placed the cup atop her dresser, and crawled over the thick covers, until her head was right above the fluffy pillows. Her arms gave way, and she collapsed onto the soft surface.

_Yes…sleep is good…sleep is what I need…just sleep…sleep it all away…_

In a few minutes, she was out cold.

**……**

'TNK' 'TNK' 'CRASH'

"Aw, jeez! Can't you be more careful?! That's expensive china, right there!"

"Oh, like I give a fuck, Kakuzu! Why don't you stop humping your damn wallet, and help us out here, huh?"

It was mid-afternoon, in the main hallway of the Akatsuki hideout. A select few of the members were busy clearing out one of the rooms, located at the entrance of the long pathway.

The orders had come down from Leader-sama himself. A new face was going to be joining them up there soon enough. And they needed a place to stay. So, Pein was having them clean out the 'storage room'. It was mainly where they kept track of all valuables; anything that had been gained from their various activities. Some were given as gifts, while others were ill-gotten. From statues to fine dining wear, and everything in between, it was all stored here.

And now, it was all being moved. To make room for a bed and other similar objects.

"I don't see why they can't just share a room with one of us, un." Deidara was marching past, a large cardboard box in his hands. He set it on the conference table, and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "What's so special about them, un?"

"Maybe they're female." Kakuzu returned to counting the inventory. But Hidan's eyes had widened, as his thoughts lingered on the previous comment.

"A chick, huh? Well, that's just fine and fucking dandy!" His lips curved up into a sneer, as he elbowed the blond roughly. "Hey, maybe she'd be willing to-pay us for our services, eh? You know-since we're going through all this trouble for her ass!" Dei rolled his eyes at the suggestive remark. "Keep it in your pants, un. What little you have, anyway." This remark sent Hidan into a fury, and soon enough, he and Deidara were playing tag around the large table.

Kakuzu let out a sigh, as he checked off the last name on the list. "That's it. We don't have to unload any more items." The other two forgot about their previous argument, as they wandered over to see for themselves. "Really? That's it?"

"Yep. He only said to move half of the load-enough to fit in a bed, chest and lamp. The rest can stay." The two exchanged surprised glances, before heading for the double doors.

"Hey! We still have to move this stuff! You're not leaving it all out here! This is expensive! What if one of the rookies decides to run off with it?" The two retreating males groaned, as the miser stamped his foot impatiently. "Well? Hurry up!"

Apparently, being a big-shot criminal wasn't all fun and games.

**……**

"Mm…ngh…"

It was evening now underground. The activities of the day were starting to slow, as nightlife routines began taking their place. Most of the main members were relaxing tonight, though; there wasn't really anyplace that they were required to be. So, the main hub was quiet, with only the lights to signify that anyone was around at all.

In the bedroom, Konan lay tangled atop the blankets, sweating and shivering. She was dreaming-but it was one that she had hoped to forget a long time ago. Her memories were rearing up once again, taking over and forcing her to watch. She was helpless, unable to do anything but allow her subconscious and damaged mind to drag her down-into the depths of the past.

'_CRASH' 'TINKLE'_

"_Please don't find me…please don't find me…please-please don't let him find me here…"_

_The sounds of breaking plates and angry curses lingered in the air, as Konan drew her knees up closer, against her chest, and pressed her palms as hard as she could, to block out every shatter, every swear word and every furious stomp of his feet._

_She was nine. And huddled in a corner, inside her closet. Her heart was pounding, as she heard him begin the trek upstairs._

"_Where are you, you little bitch? I know you're in here somewhere!" Her father was drunk again-no surprises there-and was searching for his favorite outlet to vent his rage upon. Namely, her body. She let out a soft whimper, and shut her eyes tight._

_It had been like this forever. Her mother had left when she was six, leaving her at the mercy of this-this man. No-he was a monster. She wanted to run, but she had nowhere to go. And who would believe her, anyway? Her father paid the bills, owned the house. He was respected enough in the community. Who would believe a freak of a kid like her?_

'_WHAM' "Get out here, you little bitch!" He was nearing the top of the landing. She tried to pray, but she couldn't remember the words. What good would it do, though? God wasn't listening. He couldn't be-not if he was allowing this to happen. Her breaths grew quicker, as his footsteps creaked against the hallway floorboards. One…two…three…in ten steps, he'd be outside of her bedroom door. It was broken, hanging at an awkward angle from the hinges. That's what had happened when she'd tried to lock it._

"_Come out, come out…come out, Konan! You can't hide…can't hide from Daddy…" She winced. She hated that word__**. Daddy.**__ It was supposed to represent warmth, and protection-instead, it embodied fear, and loathing. "You little blue-haired wretch! Can't believe I'm expected to support you…" She heard him coughing, as he stopped, five steps from her room. He could still beat her, still cuss her out like a sailor, even with all the booze he shoveled down his throat, and all the packs of cigarettes that he chain smoked on a daily basis._

_Konan knew that there wasn't a God then-nobody loved her, nobody cared, and she shivered as he resumed his lumbering march down the hall. She remembered her bitter, feeble cries in the night; her pointless hopes for him to just one day keel over, and set her free. She knew it was a sin, to wish ill-will upon another. But how could she be expected to love him? This wasn't a life of caring-it was an existence of manipulation. And she was the toy. _

"_Kona-an…" His voice had taken on an almost sing-song quality, as her door creaked feebly. He was inside, inside her room. She didn't move, didn't cry out, didn't even breathe. It was as if she'd been frozen in time. He was drawing closer, closer to her hideaway-to the closet._

_The same whispered wish from before was echoing, like a mad mantra in her mind, as his thick hands closed around the tiny doorknobs. She knew that it would do her no good, no good at all, as the doors swung open. Her blue locks hung in her face, as her head was lowered, tucked down with her chin pressing into her knees._

_Her heart was racing, and the cold sweat dripped down her neck. From her wide eyes came the hot, salty tears, as she heard him chuckle, heard him laugh. He reached inside, easily stretching his arm past the hangars and boxes. She heard him growl, as his hand latched around her ankle-_

"NO!" Konan woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat, and her heart was going too fast to track. Her stomach churned; the drinks from the night before were mingling with the familiar terror of her youth.

Heeled feet thudding across the floor, she rushed into the bathroom, the retreat of her adulthood evenings, and vomited into the stainless white toilet bowl.

**A/N: And here we are, at the end of another day underground with the Akatsuki. Still holding on?**

**I know, I know-Sakura wasn't in this chapter. It's mostly the crew and Konan. But don't worry-she'll be back next week. Until then, let me know if these characterizations are believable. I don't know how, but for some reason Konan and Sasori have ended up as sometime acquaintences here. ^^; Good, or no? Feedback is welcomed.**

**We also got another peek into Konan's past, and how it shaped her into the woman she is today. Did it fit? Was it too much? Dull, lagging? Or has it made you curious for more? Again, drop a line.**

**Next week: Sakura's movin' on up! Konan assumes the awkward role of teacher, with a dash of humor on the side. Happy holidays!**

**Ja-ne! =^.^=  
**


	8. Getting to Loathe You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'CLANG' 'CLATTER' "Hey, you! Pinky! Get up!"

It was early morning down in the cell block. The prisoners yawned and stretched, waking up to another bleak day underground, surrounded by violence and filth. They watched from behind the bars, some more eagerly than the others, as two guards marched into the third cell. After a few shouts, squeals and thuds, they finally emerged, with a small girl in tow. Her head hung low, as the door was locked tight once again. The females in that section were hollering and cursing, as they led her towards the exit.

It had been three days since Sakura's second adventure upstairs. Just as they'd planned it, she was being moved, exactly three days after. To live in a real room, all alone, and receive training. From that blue-haired woman named Konan. The one who had suggested this all in the first place.

The pinkette was shivering as they walked through the familiar sliding doors. The elevator rose upwards, but she continued to keep her gaze focused upon the floor. Still clad in the same green dress she'd been given on the day of her arrival, she was dirty and starved. Her pink locks were straggly, sticking out at odd angles around her head. There were stains on her arms and legs, and a few small bruises and cuts on her face. At least she wouldn't have to worry about fighting anymore. Hopefully.

'DING' At long last, they had reached the main level. The guards shoved her out, fixing her with ominous glares. "Don't even think of running. Your escort is gonna pick you up in a few minutes, so just stay put." With that the doors shut, and the car travelled back down, into the madness of the cells.

Sakura's green eyes couldn't remain focused on the shining linoleum any longer. She lifted her head, gaze wandering over the immaculate scenery. The walls were lined with large mirrors, taller than her. She took a look at her reflection in one of them-and nearly screamed. She saw a stranger staring back at her. A hideous being, who appeared to have been through the grinder of life one too many times. Like a figure in an anti-drug campaign advertisement. She whimpered, and whirled around-only to crash headfirst into another figure.

"What are you doing?" Konan's tone was firm and low, as she took in the state of the girl on the floor. She was panting, green eyes bulging from the sockets. She was about to cry. Konan let out an irritated sigh, leaning down to grab the girl's wrist once more. By this time, it was already old hat for her; the thin wrist felt familiar in her grasp. She dragged the girl to her feet, heading for the double doors of the main abode. The girl began thrashing wildly. "No! No!"

"What on Earth"-Konan was trying not to fall over, as Sakura continued to struggle. Why was she behaving this way now? She had to resist the urge to ask her, as she prepared to smack some sense into the pinkette. It was a reaction that would be expected of her.

"Monster! M-monster!" The word made Konan freeze. She looked down, as the girl glanced rapidly, back and forth, at the long line of mirrors that followed them to the doors. Sakura let out another whimper, repeating the same word again and again. "Monster…m-monster. Monster in-in the glass. Monster…monster…"

_Has she not seen her own reflection? _Konan tried to think back. The first two times she'd brought her up here, they hadn't stopped to look around. And in the bathroom, she'd kept her head down for most of it. Even when Konan had trimmed her hair over the sink. The image of herself-that unfamiliar, withered figure-had scared her half to death. For a brief moment, the woman felt that hint of softness flicker through; the desire to comfort her.

But in the next moment, it was back to business as usual. She let out a huff, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and forcibly turning her around. Blue sliced through green, as Konan spoke slowly and deliberately. "They're just mirrors! It's a reflection! Haven't you seen yourself yet?" Taking advantage of the girl's stunned silence, she headed for the doors at a brisk pace. The pinkette stumbled along behind her like a ragdoll.

'CREAK' The mahogany barriers swung open, as Konan stepped through with the girl in tow. Sakura took in the scenery once again-the enormous table, the extensive kitchen, the massive parlor, and the ornate adornments. It was like a dream; like the setting for a princess in a fairy tale.

But she wasn't a princess. She was a prisoner. This was truly a tale for bastards.

"Come on. Stop dawdling." Konan's no-nonsense tone interrupted her musings, and she dragged her eyes away from the outside, instead focusing on the approaching hallway. The woman stopped in front of the first door, to their left and, pulling a key from her pocket, unlocked it. They passed through the doorway.

To Sakura's right was a bed, clad in a sea-green comforter and white sheets. The pillows were the same murky shade as the blanket. A plastic chest lay in front, currently clear and empty. To the left, hanging from the wall and directly opposite the two previous items, was an oval-shaped mirror. The rest of the room, beyond them and these three pieces, was filled with various objects, all appearing to be worth a small fortune. The pinkette tried not to gape, as she hesitantly stepped forwards. The bed seemed gigantic; when was the last time she'd slept in one, anyway?

"Here." Sakura hadn't even noticed that Konan had left her side, and nearly toppled over in fright, as she thrust a pile of clothing into her arms. "Follow me." Mute and overwhelmed, the girl obeyed without question, her feet seeming too big for the soft carpeting. Was she leaving prints? She attempted to look behind, but received a rough shove forwards in response. Regaining her balance, Sakura saw that she was now in a bathroom-the bathroom from her first trip upstairs, to be exact.

Locking the door behind them, Konan flipped the toilet lid down, sitting upon it in one fluid motion. Crossing her right leg over the left, the pinkette thought she resembled a model. Her lips parted, as she issued out another series of commands.

"You know how to bathe yourself now, yes? I don't have to help you." Her back was turned towards the shower, and she waved a hand dismissively at the tub, without looking around. "Go on. I have no interest in your appearance." She stared to her left then, which was merely the side of the sink, toilet top, and smooth, white wall. Nodding without really focusing, Sakura padded over to the bath, slowly removing the green dress and underwear. She wrapped her thin arms around her torso-it was strangely chilly now-and stepped inside.

"…hmph." Konan's blue eyes quickly darted away, to the direction of the main door. Okay, so she had snuck a peek. Big deal. It wasn't like the pinkette had anything she didn't. She was a scrawny, underweight and underdeveloped female. She was like a human matchstick. The woman refused to entertain any thoughts of anything otherwise-like about the fact that her rear was tiny but round; perfectly formed, even on such a malnourished body. The miracles of youth. She huffed quietly, as the curtain squeaked closed, and the water began to run behind her.

_Whatever. It's just one more high selling point. We can up her price because of it._ Konan crossed her arms in front of her, suddenly craving a piece of paper. She had nothing to do while this girl was bathing; she hadn't even thought to bring something to read. It was like waiting in a doctor's office. She really hoped that this Sakura would hurry up in there.

"Whoa…" The pinkette's eyes were swallowing everything around her; even though she'd been in there before, she hadn't taken notice of what was being used on her, or where it had been located. Her shining green orbs lingered, from here to there, on bath salts, body washes, shampoos and conditioners and oils and creams-it was too much! What was she supposed to grab? She tentatively picked up a black bottle, preparing to open the top, only to discover that it was for men. She nearly dropped it into the rapidly filling tub.

_S-so, then…what do I use?_ She noticed a rack of cloths and poufs, and wondered if she should take one of them down. Who did they belong to, anyway? Whose bathroom was this? She was too confused-and the tap was still running. The water was coming dangerously close to overflowing from the edge of the tub.

_Okay, what is she doing in there?!_ Konan heard nothing, smelled nothing; there was only the sound of pouring water. And she was getting annoyed. With a final growl under her breath, she rose to her feet, turned around, and yanked the curtain open. "Just what the hell is taking so long?!"

"Eep!" Konan stumbled; her harsh tone ended in a bizarre screech, as she took in the sight before her. Sakura was standing in the warm water, knees locked together, and cheeks as pink as her hair. In one hand was a washcloth-with embarrassment, Konan recognized it to be Pein's-while in the other was a bottle of lotion. She was shivering in place, and her green eyes were starting to ripple. Was she about to cry again? "I-I didn't-I don't-what to use, I…" she trailed off, mismatched words fading away into the rising steam.

Konan tried not to stare, as she reached across to shut off the tap. She had to force herself to stay focused; to not allow her eyes to wander over, onto the girl's tiny, delicate breasts, or down to her thin thighs-her legs were skinny, but after a bit of care, they'd become exquisitely slender. Tried not to notice the scars adorning her pale skin, along her hips, towards her core…

In a few minutes, everything was sorted out. Konan gave her a cloth to use as her own, and pointed out which bottles were for what, and which ones were for her use. Now she sat upon the makeshift porcelain seat once more, exhausted but satisfied, as the sounds of scrubbing reached her ears.

She really couldn't blame the girl for this one. She hadn't known anything about the bathroom-she'd only been in there once. And hygiene didn't seem to have been a top priority in her previous existence, so showering was still a foreign experience for her. Konan should have simply remembered to explain it all to her. She'd just assumed that she remembered, from their past encounter…

_When you assume, you make an ass out of 'u' and 'me'._ Those words had never rung more true than they did now. The woman felt her cheeks burning with the intense heat of shame, as she tried to push the mistake from her mind. She did her best to prep herself for the future training sessions. She was going to be seeing a lot more of Sakura in the next few weeks, so she needed to be ready.

Ready for anything. Absolutely anything under the sun.

**……**

'CLICK'

Konan stood in the hallway, outside of the bathroom door. She had left as soon as the pinkette had begun to dry off, and had been waiting outside for her, once she was finished. Hearing the latch snap behind her, she turned around to survey the now freshly-washed Sakura. She took in a deep breath.

Clad in another dress, this one white with a tiny red floral pattern, she looked like a fledgling model. Her hair was damp, falling into her eyes, and casting shadows over the sparkling shade. They resembled cat's eyes, in the darkness of an alley. It was haunting-and strangely beautiful.

Shaking herself mentally from her wandering thoughts, Konan gave a quick nod, and motioned for the girl to follow her, back to the makeshift bedroom. She obeyed in silence, just like before.

When they reached the room, Konan promptly sat at the edge of the bed. Sakura shuffled over, sitting next to her. She drew her legs up, resting her chin atop her bony knees.

"Don't do that!" The words had come out a lot harsher than Konan had expected them to. She didn't like that position-it was too familiar-but she wasn't about to say this. Instead, she cleared her throat, and fixed the startled female with a stern expression. "Young ladies don't sit that way. Let your legs hang down, towards the floor." Sakura did so. Now she was leaning back, palms pressing into the covers, as her feet dangled above the ground. Just like a child. Konan let out a deep sigh.

"Sit up straight. Keep your hands in your lap. And stop fidgeting." Once again, Sakura obeyed the orders, although Konan could see a hint of uncomfortable irritation beginning to leak into her green orbs. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, she gave a short nod. "Good. Body language is important-if you look like a slouch, not even the best wardrobe can save you." The pinkette nodded, though Konan had the distinct impression that she didn't really get it-or care. She certainly had her work cut out for her. But no matter how long it took for the lessons to sink in, she still had to press onwards-it was her job, whether she liked it or not. After all, she'd been the one to volunteer for it in the first place.

"Okay. Brush your hair from your eyes." Sakura tried, only to have the locks fall forwards once more. Konan shook her head. "Stay here." Stepping back into the hallway, she headed to the very end. Looks like she'd have to bring out one more accessory, in order to aid her upkeep. Rummaging through her drawers, she found what she'd wanted: a plain red headband. Returning to the room, she sat down and thrust it into Sakura's tiny hands. "Put this on. It's for your hair."

The pinkette managed to complete the task, and Konan felt a flicker of pride in her heart. Bit by bit, this little street urchin was becoming a diamond. The band held her hair back, only allowing the bangs to stay out. They framed her face evenly, and Konan could now fully see its shape. It truly resembled a heart, just like her own. It was getting somewhat unnerving, finding all of these similarities between her and this stranger. She didn't want to focus on the subject any longer.

Returning to the task at hand, Konan decided to ask about her social skills. Homeless or not, she must have had some sort of interaction with other human beings. "Since you're being groomed for a position that requires certain behaviors, such as conversing and interest in those around you, tell me: have you had any friends at all, any contacts or experience in a public setting entertaining others?" The woman felt like she was interviewing a client for a job.

Sakura tilted her head. _Cute. Very cute._ Konan was able to catch herself, before the idea went any further. Yes, it was cute-quite a few of the clients at the club would certainly enjoy her innocent demeanor. "Umm…I had one friend. That's it."

"What was their name?" Konan didn't notice the swift change in her pupil's energy, until she looked back at the girl, and saw that her eyes had narrowed. Was this a trigger subject or something?

"Don't wanna." It was a simple but firm answer, spoken in slang. Her grammar would definitely need to be improved. But that was for another time. Konan asked her again. "What was their name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. So just butt out." The woman was taken aback. The words were like a verbal razor, cutting quick and evenly over the flesh of the broken conversation, and Konan's prying. She couldn't believe that the pinkette had talked back to her. What was she so afraid of?

_I have no time to deal with teen angst._ Deciding to ignore the subject for this round, Konan cleared her throat, preparing her next inquiry. "Have you ever had a job, at any point in your life-any work experience whatsoever?" The girl shrugged. "Unless you wanna count street cred as experience, then no." Konan was ready to slap her. These smart-ass replies were starting to irk her. Did she honestly think that she could get away with it, just because Konan was a woman? _Not on your life, girlie._

"Listen, brat." Konan's voice had taken on a bitter edge, and the pinkette leaned back slightly. She could recognize the irritation in the female's voice, and it was enough to instantly cause her body to tense. She watched, as Konan stood from the bed, and headed for the door. Before she left, she gave Sakura a stone-cold glare.

"I can easily send you back down to the cells. So don't go getting snippy with me. Trust me-you _don't_ want to piss me off." Satisfied at the girl's sudden humble appearance, she walked out, locking the door behind her. The lesson was over-for the time being.

Sakura's heart was pounding as she fell back onto the bed. It was so soft and thick, and it soothed the erratic beats. _That…was too scary. I need to watch myself from now on-like hell I'm gonna go back down there. _She closed her eyes, trying to come up with a possible solution for the unanswerable questions. But there was none.

Eventually, she would be forced to reveal her deepest, darkest secrets. To this complete stranger, a woman who wouldn't hesitate to strike if displeased. Sakura was walking on eggshells. It was very possible that she wouldn't make it out of this unscathed. If she wanted to survive…

_I'll just have to obey everything. Everything. There's…nothing I can do._ And when those walls came tumbling down, Konan wouldn't know what hit her.

Neither of them would.

**A/N: And finally, after so long, Sakura is now in Konan's capable (???) hands. Oh, boy...**

**How was it? I noticed that this particular chapter was a bit more humorous than the others, which is strange-but not necessarily unwelcomed. Did you guys like it, too? :) Another early Christmas gift, to all my loyal readers/friends. You deserve it. 'hugs'**

**Yeah, Konan is not one to be crossed. But Sakura can be pretty stubborn when she wants, too. So it's definitely gonna be a clash of the titans! Street Rat vs. Icy Assassin! Who will win?! XD This sounds more like a deathmatch, or something now...**

**Next week: Sakura comes to dinner. With the rest of the Akatsuki. Yay-or nay? You'll have to wait and see...**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	9. The Main Course

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "I'm coming inside."

'CLICK'

It was evening now at the base. As was customary for the main members of the Akatsuki, they would gather together for dinner. It was the one meal that they truly shared together. Sometimes, they'd talk about possible new ventures as a group-like a business meeting-and other times, they'd take turns cooking in the kitchen. Some of them were better at the task than others. Thankfully enough though, tonight was take-out. So no worries about messes and destroyed appliances.

Currently, Konan stood in the doorway of Sakura's makeshift bedroom. She hadn't been in to see the girl since earlier that day, during their first training session that had fallen apart quite rapidly. Hopefully, she was feeling more sociable now.

As a VIP Girl, she'd have to learn to interact with others, with flawless manners and impeccable habits. What better way to prepare her than by bringing her out to eat, with the rest of the Akatsuki? She was going to meeting up with them all sooner or later. It may as well be in a stable setting; around a table, with food and drink to satisfy. Most of them were quite polite, anyway. They'd probably pay her no mind.

Probably.

Sakura lay on her bed, asleep. Her legs were slightly spread-she was on her side. As Konan crept closer, she could see the soft, even breaths that she took as they went in and out, her body rising with the smooth motion. Her lips were parted, and she truly looked at peace. The woman had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke her pink locks, as they were draped across the back of the pillow. She was still wearing the red headband.

"Sakura. Wake up already." With a sharp shove, Konan was shaking the slumbering girl's shoulders. She murmured, as her head lifted groggily from the pillow. "Uhh…what's goin' on?"

"Get up." That same tone instantly invaded her senses, and she whirled around, nearly colliding with the blue haired female. She struggled to keep her balance on the bed, and as she shifted, the collar of her dress crinkled-it was too big for her. Konan snorted, taking in a deep breath as she was given a short glance at the pinkette's cleavage. Tiny or not, her bust still had some bounce to it. Cursing mentally, Konan quickly added that note to her list: find some bras, as well as a full wardrobe for this ragamuffin.

"What?" Sakura was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was like a puppy. She'd been having a wonderful rest; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to sleep so fully and undisturbed. On the streets, you always had to keep one eye open, lest someone try to take advantage of you in your sleep. She shivered at the brief memories of close calls, and furiously tried to push them back. "Is it…time for more training already?"

"You could say that." Konan crossed her arms over her chest, which seemed uncomfortably tight beneath her long turtleneck. The belt around her waist felt as if it were digging into her flesh. Was she gaining weight? It couldn't be. Sakura was still half-dead, stretching at the edge of the bed. With an irritated huff, the woman grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She let out a yelp, as she was forced from the safety of the room-and out into the hallway. They were headed towards the kitchen, and that humongous table.

"W-what is it? Slow-slow down!" Konan couldn't pay any attention to the pinkette's cries of discomfort; dinner was a very prompt affair, and they didn't want to be late. This was already awkward enough as is-no need to make it worse by being tardy. Her heels clacked against the smooth floor, as she led the both of them to the table. Shoving Sakura into one of the conference seats, she made her way to the kitchen to grab the plates and supplies. Someone had to set the table.

Luckily for her, only Kisame and Itachi were there, talking in hushed tones. They stood up straight as soon as she brushed past, bowing politely. "Konan-san. Good evening." She merely replied with a wave of her hand, as she began pulling the plates from the dish rack. "Is everyone else going to be attending the meal tonight?"

"I think so. I know Hidan and Kakuzu are in their rooms, and Deidara was downstairs, experimenting as usual." The shark man shook his head. "He's liable to blow us all sky-high with those concoctions of his."

"Relax, Kisame. That's why Leader-sama had this whole place proofed and double proofed; because he knew what kind of things you were all into. Besides, Dei knows what he's doing…for the most part. " Itachi nodded, and Kisame reluctantly returned the gesture as well. "I suppose so. Sasori's in his workshop again, perfecting another one of his masterpieces. And the rest…well, I'm sure Tobi and Zetsu are around."

Konan, satisfied by this information, thanked them and prepared to set up for dinner. She placed down the plates and utensils, plunking one in front of Sakura. She blinked, running her finger around the rim. For the first time, the two males took notice of her presence.

"Oi. Who's this?" Kisame strolled over, studying the tiny girl. As soon as she saw his face, she let out a shriek, and scrambled to hide behind Konan. She was the only person she knew, after all; she represented at least some form of safety. But instead, she crashed head first into Itachi. Lying on the ground, massaging her head, a small pained gasp escaped her mouth. They were going to eat her! They really were! They were monsters!

Itachi surveyed her with no discernable emotions evident in his eyes. They were just as dark and cold as they always were. With a smooth sweep he had brushed past her, and seated himself at the table. Konan groaned, walking over to where Sakura sat upon the floor. "Don't surprise her like that, Kisame. She's not familiar with any of you." She pulled the trembling girl to her feet, and led her back to the table. "And you-you have to get used to being around other people, and behaving appropriately. This is the Akatsuki you're having dinner with tonight. Do you understand? We are the people you'll be working for from now on." Sakura didn't reply, choosing to keep her head down and her eyes in her lap.

"Working for us?" A strange expression crossed Kisame's face. "Jeez, Konan-san. She's just a kid. Can't be much older than fourteen, yeah?"

"Not directly for us-she's in training. As a VIP Girl." His eyes darkened. "For the club?" He was no stranger to the routines and setups of the business circuit. Konan responded with a grunt. "I see…" he cast one last, lingering gaze at the pinkette, before turning his attention elsewhere. "When's the meal coming in?"

"No clue. Hopefully soon." Konan finished placing down the last of the utensils, and sat down beside the pinkette. She was still staring straight down. The woman nudged her shoulder. "Sit up straight, and don't look down. It's bad manners." Reluctantly, Sakura obliged. She was scared out of her wits-and the rest of the group hadn't even arrived yet. There were quite a few surprises left in store.

"Eh? You're training her, Konan?" Since this was more of a casual situation, the honorifics were slowly being dropped. She nodded, and Kisame looked over once more at the frightened girl. "Yep. By the most extraordinary circumstances, I wound up as her teacher. Lucky me, I suppose."

After a few more seconds, he finally turned his gaze away. "Well, she'll certainly draw attention. That's for sure." As imposing as he appeared, this shark being seemed rather polite and friendly. He wasn't calling her names, just staring. That wasn't a crime. So far, so good. The pinkette let out a deep breath, and tried to relax in her seat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

'WHAM' "Hey, un! What's for chow?" Nope. It would be _worse_.

Deidara strode to the table, plopping down in one of the various seats. His face and hands were smeared with gunpowder residue and clay. Konan tsked in disgust. "Dei, go to the sink and clean up. You're not eating covered in all that grease." He stuck out his tongue, but followed her orders. "Since when did you get so motherly, un?"

"It's not motherly. It's common sense. You really want to eat food that tastes like it's been banged up at a shooting gallery?" He shook his freshly scrubbed hands over the sink, furrowing his brow. "Good point, un." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Just blame it on the follies of youth." She shifted in her seat, and that was when the blonde noticed the figure behind her. His blue eyes widened.

"Hey, who's this, un?" In a flash, he was standing next to her, palms pressed into the tabletop. He leaned over, while she leaned back. A tiny squeak of surprise passed her lips, as he took in her appearance, up and down. "She's cute, un. Nice hair." He grinned, as the girl blushed furiously. "Is she gonna be joining us, un?"

"She's in training for the club, under my command." Konan quickly shot him a look that said 'back off', in no uncertain terms. He raised his hands in front of him, like a shield. "Easy there. I was just curious, un." He gave the pinkette a wink before settling back in his chair. Sakura's heart was pounding-she'd never experienced any encounter like this in her entire life! For a brief moment, she wished that she was on the streets again-where nothing was guaranteed, but at least she knew what to do in those kinds of sticky situations.

_God…I just want to be done with this already._ Konan felt like slumping into the table. They hadn't eaten yet, but she was willing to go to bed without supper-if only to escape this constant battle of a process called introduction. Down the hall, a door opened, and in a few seconds there stood Sasori, choosing a place to sit. "Good evening, everyone."

"Oi, Sasori-no-Danna!" Deidara may have fought with his partner often, but he also revered him. He pointed across the table. "Look, un! Konan brought a guest." The redhead's eyes seemed to flicker, as he took sight of the pinkette next to her. The previous conversation seeped into his mind, as he recalled what Konan had told him while sick to her stomach. _"She has pink hair…"_

_So…this is the girl who caused her so much distress? She's just a child._ His perceptive eyes didn't miss a beat; he took in every tremor that wracked her thin frame. Easing into the seat, he gave her what he hoped was a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, miss…?"

The girl was frozen. She couldn't answer. Huffing, Konan was forced to speak in her place. "Sakura. Her name is Sakura." He nodded, turning his attention to the utensils that lay before him. They were crooked. "It suits her."

_Yes, it most certainly does…augh! I just want to go already! Where are the others?!_ Konan was becoming desperate to finish this land mine of an evening, and was ready to march down the hall to fish out the miser and the preacher herself. If it would speed up the process…

But before she had to resort to such actions, another door opened, and the two were at the table in the blink of an eye. She really had to be careful what she wished for. "Hey, motherfuckers! Hey, Konan." Hidan's usual greeting. Kakuzu said nothing, sitting down next to Sasori. Hidan swaggered over as well, but just as he was about to settle in…"Hey, who the fuck is that?"

_Great. Just wonder-fucking-ful. _Of all the people Konan was worried about, it was him. For all her threats, he never seemed deterred from his habits of depravity. And yes-a good handful of them were just that. Depraved.

"Hey there, pinky." Now he was towering above her, a leer on his face. "New meat!" She was so young…but that's what made it so much fun. He ran a hand down the side of her face. "Goddamn, her skin is soft! You a virgin, girl?" Her face flushed scarlet, as she tried to scoot away from him. The others were silent; they were too used to his mannerisms already. He allowed his hand to trail down lower, to her collar-

'WHAM' "Shit! What the hell was that for, you hormonal bitch?!" Hidan had skidded back a few feet, and was rubbing his left cheek. Even from a distance, it was obvious that the blow was swelling. The rest of the group watched with bated breath, as Konan sat back down. Next to her, Sakura was pale, in absolute terror-and awe.

"Hidan, this girl is under my command. She's going to be staying up here with us for a while. Therefore, keep your filthy mitts off. Got that? You touch her, and you can say goodbye to your dick." The threat flowed effortlessly from her lips, as she shook her right hand. She needed to head down to the gym sometime-she was getting a bit stiff. She needed to be in tip-top shape, in order to handle her missions as efficiently as possible.

Hidan growled, slinking off to the other end of the table. "Sheesh…why didn't ya just tell me that in the first place? No need to be so fucking violent about it…" In response, Konan cracked her knuckles. The sound made the pinkette jump. "Because you won't understand until I pound it into your head. I know you too well, Hidan."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" and so, they all resumed waiting for the meal to arrive and begin. Sasori and Deidara were conversing in hushed voices, Itachi seemed to be having a light doze, Kisame was staring off at the TV, Kakuzu was looking through his pocketbook, making little notes, and Hidan was resting his head upon the table. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Konan was rubbing her temples, trying to keep her breaths steady. Three more…just three more guests, and then the meal would begin…she paid no mind to the girl beside her, who was still staring with eyes as wide as saucers. This woman meant business. If Sakura were to sass her again…she didn't want to think of the consequences. But, on the other hand…

_It almost seemed like…like she was trying to protect me._ The pinkette felt her heart skip. No, she was trying to protect the _merchandise_. She was just a piece of meat. Wasn't that what Konan had told her before? She couldn't allow herself to become attached to this criminal. Steeling herself for whatever lay ahead, she focused her eyes on the double doors. Every so often though, they'd drift to her right…

Time was ticking by like a funeral procession. It was driving Konan crazy. When had things become so slow? She wanted to scream at the clock, which wouldn't have helped matters at all. It would only serve to drive the table into a frenzy. And after that last incident, she didn't need any more spotlights upon her head.

_Why did I hit him, anyway? I could've just swatted his hand away. There was no need for the excessive violence. _She tried to understand why she'd reacted so_. Perhaps it was stress? Stress from waiting…and worrying…and I used him as an outlet?_ She blinked. _Yeah-yeah, that's possible. Completely possible._ Satisfied with her conclusion, she continued to wait for the last few members to finally join them.

And join them they did. 'WHACK' "Yay! Dinnertime, dinnertime!" There was Tobi, in all his masked glory, bounding up to the table. He attempted to hug Deidara, but the blond raised a steak knife, threatening to use it. The man skipped on, sitting down and waiting for his partner to join him. In came Zetsu, both halves fixing the blond with a bitter glare. He crossed his arms in a snit. Looks like the bad mood was spreading.

"Ah, I see…that everyone has decided to be present this time?" That voice, so silky and taunting, instantly commanded Konan's attention. She rose from her seat, to gaze upon the last guest arriving at the table. As he drew closer, the rest of the group stood up as well-even Hidan, with his throbbing cheek. Sakura gulped, as she took in her first real glimpse at the one called…

"Leader-sama."

Dinner had officially begun.

**A/N: Ooers. Not exactly the most comfortable or normal affair out there, huh? XD**

**Hope you all had a good New Years, and that 2010 is treating you good so far. :) Mine was pretty boring, but meh. At least I got some work done.**

**How did you like this installment? Konan gets to show off her skills, and the various members of the group make their appearances once more-each with a different reaction to the new pink-haired guest. Poor Sakura. And the meal hasn't even begun yet. ^^;**

**Yes, Hidan seems to have become the general punching bag of the story-although his behavior isn't that pardonable. ^^; Does it fit? Or is it awkward? (Personally, I just enjoy writing sequences where Konan gets to kick ass. XD)**

**Next time: Dinner continues, a half-lemon between Pein and Konan, and some musing and insight on Sakura's end. See you soon.**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	10. Dine and Dash

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Another semi-lemon alert. That's all. If you're squeamish, look away. ^^;  
**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'CLINK' 'TNK'

'SHF' "Pass the cake noodles, un?"

'PLNK' "Thanks."

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, with only a few brief sentences uttered every few minutes; a polite request for another at the table to push along a plate or bowl. Even Hidan's usual language was nowhere to be heard. The meal was Chinese take-out, so the forks and knives were eschewed in favor of the more typical chopsticks.

Sakura tried to focus on the food upon her plate, but her eyes would continuously dart about, to take in the various mannerisms of all who were seated around her. From Konan, who ate with tiny, refined bites, eyelids half lowered and casting a shadow over her blue orbs, to Kisame, who seemed to be doing his best to be civilized, even with a gaping maw and sharp fangs. The rest were uneventful, being rather stereotypical humans-aside from Zetsu, who at times, had trouble deciding which piece of food would go to which half of his head. It had taken the pinkette a couple of moments to become used to his startling appearance, but now his plant growth was nothing more than a mild quirk in her green eyes.

_A-and then, there's…_finally, her eyes drifted to the figure seated at the head of the table. He wasn't actually that far from her; he sat to Konan's right. The three of them commanded the attention at the very top-whether they wanted to or not. At least he did. She couldn't speak for the blue-hued female, but she knew that as far as she herself was concerned, she would have much preferred to fade away into the background.

Even with the rest of this ragtag crew, Sakura still couldn't shake off the feeling of unease as she studied every inch of this imposing male. She just hoped that he didn't notice this fact. His orange locks stood out at all angles, like a frightening demonic crown. His eyes, a smooth shade of grey, were trained on the meal as he ate quickly but cleanly. Her gaze lingered over the multitude of piercings that graced his skin-the labrets, earrings, cartilage hooks, nose rings, studs and what have you, from his eyebrows to his chin. He was a walking poster for body modification, although she had the distinct impression that quite a few of these ideas were his and his alone.

Without warning, he suddenly cleared his throat. Instantly the rest of the group were alert and focused, while Sakura's eyes were trained on the wad of green broccoli to the left of her cashew chicken. But a sharp nudge from Konan against her lower ribs ultimately brought her nervous stare upwards as well. The power that this man commanded-it was surreal.

"Well, it's good to see all of you gathered here tonight." A simple starter to the conversation that was to follow. A soft murmur of agreements rippled through the small crowd, as he continued on. "We've made good progress in these last few weeks." His grey eyes flickered to the plant man. "Zetsu, much thanks to you for your successful information gathering." The two halves nodded, and he now looked to the male with the long black ponytail.

"Itachi, I am pleased with how you handled the collection mission. We received all of our required back payments, and extra." Itachi did not respond, or even acknowledge that Leader had applauded him. But apparently, this was old hat by now. The redhead turned his attention to the tanned man covered in stitches-at least Sakura thought they were-and the face mask, which also wrapped up and over his head. Only the flap over his mouth was removed, hanging limply to the side as he consumed his meal. "Kakuzu, you have done a splendid job of keeping our finances in check. We haven't gone a cent over budget; in fact, we have plenty to spend for outside matters." The miser chose the gesture of a simple nod to express his thanks. Leader went on, to congratulate a few of the other names.

_Jeez…hurry up already._ Konan was getting tired of staring politely as Pein continued his speech of gratitude. As important as it was to keep track of how things were flowing, the necessity didn't automatically make the chore any more engaging. She just wanted him to finish and move on to the other subjects of interest. Namely, the pinkette to her left.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to address a handful of changes that I'm sure a decent few of you have been questioning." As warm as he attempted to be, Konan could read every tone and every subtle hint to his actions. He took pleasure in springing these surprises upon his crew. Their uncertainty fueled his ego. Just like a God, they never knew what he would choose to undertake next.

"As you've no doubt seen tonight, we have a new guest at our gathering…" This was Konan's cue. With a hefty but hidden thrust to her companion's side, the pinkette squeaked, and scrambled to her feet. Across the way, Konan could hear Hidan chuckling under his breath, and she saw Deidara giving that same flirty grin from before. If Pein noticed any of these things though, he made no mention of them. He merely completed the task of introducing the stranger to the entire group.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura." At this, Konan blinked-how had he gotten a hold of her last name? "She's currently in training for our higher club divisions, thanks to our very own Konan." She did not respond to the kudos, choosing to keep her stern gaze upon the trembling girl above her. "She's staying in our newly converted storage area. I do hope you'll make her feel…welcome, and familiarize her with the Akatsuki routine." The woman wanted to scream-it was practically an invitation for rape! She silently hoped that her previous beat-down to the loud-mouthed Jashin worshiper had been enough to deflate his hopes of any hanky panky with the virginal street urchin. Tugging at Sakura's wrist, the pinkette fell back into her chair with a notable thud.

"Now, the second item on our agenda for tonight…" It was over. At long last, it was over. Konan slumped forwards, waiting for the meal to adjourn. Her appetite diminished, she allowed her eyes to close as Pein's tone hummed in her ears; a light buzzing drone. Sakura watched her, unsure of where else to look from that point on. And the woman, head down upon tabletop, had no clue otherwise.

'TING' "Alright, then." Leader stood from his place up front. As drained as she was, Konan still managed to rise to her feet, followed swiftly by the rest of the members. They bowed in accordance, as he headed down the hall to his chambers. The main boudoir door closed with a faint click, and slowly the group broke apart, regular conversation and flow returning in favor of the heated formalities.

Wrapping her hand around Sakura's arm once more, Konan pulled her away from the crowd and back to her room. Shutting the door a bit more forcefully than she'd wanted, she turned around to face the pinkette. Seated at the edge of her bed, her legs dangled above the ground, and she fixed the woman with a curious expression. Again, just like a child or baby animal. The customers would go crazy trying to claim her. It was both reassuring and nauseating.

"Um…" Sakura had no clue as to what would happen now. Would she have to take another shower? Was there going to be another session of lessons? Was Konan simply going to leave her, to her own devices for the rest of the night? These thoughts wafted through her mind, as the female finally spoke. "Stay here. I'll be back with some nightclothes for you." And just like that, she was gone, granting Sakura the freedom to explore her new surroundings a bit more thoroughly than she had that morning.

Aside from the various assortment of breakables and valuables, the room was quite cheery. It wasn't too hot, but had a nice cool flow of air that didn't freeze the skin. Which was good, since her flesh was still rather tender; she had a couple of open wounds, as well as some scars that occasionally throbbed. And of course, her body was still adjusting to the sensations of bathing, which hadn't been experienced in many years. Eventually, the pain would subside, but for now…

'CLICK' "Here." Konan stood before her, another pale and frilly confection in her hands. She threw it at the pinkette, who managed to catch it securely. Unraveling it in her hands, she discovered it to be some sort of nightgown or negligee. She couldn't be sure; it seemed big enough to be a gown, but the material was sheer and lacy. Where was Konan acquiring these items from, anyway? It couldn't possibly be her own closet. Right?

Standing up, Sakura began to strip, removing the borrowed dress from her gawky frame. Once more, Konan turned her back, but stole a brief glance from the corner of her eye, a silent observer to the strange art of dressing. To her, clothing was easy; cloth that was made to fit you, and that took none but a few seconds, maybe minutes, to throw on. But in Sakura's case it was like a journey, as she found her way through the crinkling fabric, slipping her thin arms into the sleeves, and pulling the low neckline over her own head. It was unusually entertaining to see. Quickly averting her gaze as the girl shifted forwards revealing those bud-like breasts, untouched and perky, Sakura finally got the outfit in place, and marveled at the feel of silk against her battered flesh.

"Are you done?" Receiving a grunt in response, Konan faced forwards-and had to keep her blood flow in check. The gown was so baggy on her! The design was cute, but the size was much too large. The neckline nearly hung between her valley, and Konan could make out the faint impression of nipples through the faded fuchsia shade. Coughing as if it were the most normal thing in the world, she waved a hand at the bed. "Go to sleep. We'll resume our studies tomorrow." Without question, Sakura crawled atop the bed, and snuggled beneath the pea-green sheets. Shutting out the light, Konan locked the door without so much as a good night to the girl behind the barrier.

_That's it. As soon as I get a chance, we're heading to the nearest set of stores._ Sakura needed more clothes-and ones that actually fit her, too. Konan had more than enough outfits to lend the girl, but her body wasn't the greatest model to follow. She was taller, fuller, and older. Things that clung to her curves would hang from the pinkette. And she needed to look like a living doll, not a paper doll. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't have the money. Even Pein had said it himself; they were above and beyond, as far as funds were concerned.

"'Sigh' I need a long soak in the tub…" The room was dark, as Konan headed for the dresser to assemble some articles for the night. Even in the black, she knew every detail like the back of her hand. During those long nights when she just couldn't sleep she'd allowed her eyes to wander, and drink in all of the subtly lightening shadows, as her eyes grew accustomed to the inky pitch.

But as her hands gripped the drawer knobs, she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind. Before she could utter a single sound, she'd been flung onto the bed, pinned beneath the male with the glowering red eyes. "P-Pein-sama…"

His grin flashed in the shadows, as he leaned down closer. "That can wait, darling…mmm, meetings always take so much out of me. They make me…_hungry_, for a bit of freedom. You know?" He brushed his lips along her collar, tugging her turtleneck down with his teeth. She bit back a moan, as one of his hands slid up under her top, then back down, to fiddle with the buttons on her pants.

"Really, Konan-why do you insist on wearing such cumbersome things?" Successfully undoing the zipper and slipping the pants down with a press of his palms, she now felt his erection digging into her underwear. Her thighs seemed cold and tender, as he removed the belt around her upper waist.

She had no control of the situation. She could only go with the flow, and allow her body to handle the rest. She arched upwards, as one hand cupped her breast, and the other forced its way into her panties. "Aah…to another successful series of gains…not just for the group, but for us, as well…" His warm lips crashed into hers, and Konan let out a low groan as she felt his nimble fingers slide inside her, ministrations deliberate to provoke the desired reaction. And she couldn't deny him; he knew every inch of her body; had known them forever, it seemed. Her heart began to pound, as he pumped the digits in and out of her core with relish.

All previous worries and concerns gave way, as Konan allowed herself to become lost and tangled in the delicious, if short lived release of sweat and sex.

**……**

"…I wonder how late it is…"

Scrunched up at the head of the bed beneath the mass of sheets and comforter, Sakura found herself staring into the shadows of her underground abode. She was supposed to have dozed off at least an hour ago, but instead had sat up, to play games with the series of darting shapes around her. Her eyes would linger upon the outlines of the precious pottery and antiques behind glass cabinets, and she allowed her imagination to wander and speculate on just how these items had been acquired. She figured that a good percentage had been stolen.

As her ears perked up at every faint sound and murky creak that made its way down the long hallway, some seeming to be right outside her sealed door, her mind replayed the events at the dinner. So many characters, each with their own face and a story to tell. Some were withdrawn, others were scary, and some were almost sympathetic. She remembered the redhead named Sasori, and how he'd seemed to stare right through her; as if he could see every last crack and nick in her mind and body. The reserved fish man, Kisame, who'd been uncomfortable in his own skin. It was too bad, really; he was one of the nicest ones, as soon as you got past the appearance. She shivered…and that pale guy, Hidan-the one who'd tried to cop a feel, before Konan stepped in.

_That's right…Konan…_of all the members of the Akatsuki though, none so frightened and amazed her as much as her teacher. The woman with the long blue hair, swept back tight in a bun, with that white flower to the right and the stud beneath her lips. She was truly the best example of a wild rose: beautiful from afar, but up close your fingers would bleed and sting, as the vast array of thorns punctured your skin. Like an animal in the jungle, untamable and entrancing.

_B-but she's still nothing more than a criminal. And I can't ever forget that. _No matter if she thought Konan was pretty; it didn't change the standings between the two of them. She was a prisoner, and Konan was the warden, painted with blood and pastels, and cleaned up with soap and femininity. But she still carried that same stain, that same loss of heart.

Sighing, Sakura shuffled down a bit, head now propped up against the pillows instead of above. She soaked in the touch of cottony fabric and sheer silk, as her green eyes began to droop. Sleep was returning stealthily, like a ninja in the forest. She remembered the stories she'd heard as a child then-how the land of Konoha had been a massive kingdom of honorable warriors, fighting for freedom and peace back in the day.

_And just look at it now. It's a hotbed for the underworld._ What a cruel twist of fate. She slumped lower, and the pillows moved with her, flipping crookedly from the pressure of her heavy head. Bit by bit, her thoughts were becoming more distorted as colors swirled like the wind, dancing before her weary eyes. And voices continued to choke and magnify, their words no longer holding any true meaning; it was just a symphony of muted torment.

Sakura drifted into an uneasy sleep then, her dreams filled with macabre faces and high laughter; fangs and glares lunged out, longing to touch her, to take, to tear and toss aside. Like nothing more than a scrap of garbage. She could feel her heartbeat, pounding in vile procession with the scenery and activities, as she struggled to find safety and solace.

Then, she saw it. That flash of gleaming gold and deep purple. She rushed forwards in delight and relief, ready to throw her arms around the familiar being. Her friend. Her lover. Her everything that had been wrenched away from her, in the blink of an eye.

But her hands were clutching at nothing, and she was soon swallowed up by a sticky and bitter wave of black and blue. She felt the taunting chill of steel graze her skin, preparing to slice through her like she were naught but a sheet of the thinnest rice paper.

Sakura awoke in a panic, drenched in sweat and gasping. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than some company-any company at all. Even that calculating and icy woman Konan, would have been better than nothing at all.

Down the hall, there was a hollow 'THUNK', as hands pressed against the walls in disorganized passion.

**A/N: And...finished! How'd you like it?**

**Bit by bit, the scenery is being fleshed out, and the relationship between Konan and Sakura is beginning to take a more prominent tone. All will be revealed in time, but for now...it's just a stroll through the park, with the occasional downpour or jutting root. The real animals aren't coming out quite yet. But they're getting pretty damn close. (If this analogy made any sense at all to any of you, please let me know. XD)**

**Anyways, yeah. Another piece of 'action' between Konan and Pein. How did that turn out? Believable, more polished and understandable than the first? I'm still getting used to this; the only lemons I've got saved on my comp are Yuri oneshots (for a whole 'nother account and fandom.) So hetero is kind of unfamiliar territory for me.**

**What about Sakura's mannerisms and reactions? Does she seem to be moving at a pace that is reasonable for someone in her situation, or is she adjusting too fast? Let me know-it's supposed to be awkward for both females, not just one. Even having been involved in this business for as long as she's been, Konan is still in for a slew of shocks from her new pink-haired protege.**

**Next time: Morning at the base, and Sakura experiences a hint of the semi-charmed life-as well as Konan's temper and determination to turn her from a weed to a blossom. See you then.**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	11. First Temptation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

'SHF' 'SHFFL' 'SCRNCH'

It was morning once again, even if it were supposedly impossible to tell from beneath the Earth. Konan had awoken, sprawled among the cool sheets with not a scrap of clothing upon her frame. To her right was Pein, just as bare as she. He was on his side, facing her with one arm wrapped lazily around her middle. As she'd shifted, her palms had pressed into the mattress below her, and that familiar sensation had arisen; the touch of warm indentations and the smell of violent sex. Her tongue ran lightly over her lips, and she winced at the nick that stung like salt to ice.

_Guess he wasn't kidding about the meetings…_managing to remove herself from his grip without disturbing him-she would've never heard the end of it then-she sat up, and carefully made her way back to the bathroom, in order to complete the actions that she'd been denied the night before. With a neat pile of clothing folded and placed upon the countertop, she closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Giving herself a brief once over in the large mirror, she turned the knobs in the tub, and waited for it to fill to the top.

She scanned her body with tired eyes, taking in every new detail that had surfaced in the course of one evening. The fresh scratches, the various bruises, the indentations in her skin from being twisted and shoved. The specks of blood that graced her lips, all the way down to her neck. She remembered every strike and cry; every moan and clutch, and every thrust and pitiful mewl. She shivered, and tried to convince herself that it was either from lingering past desire, or simply the chill of daybreak.

The tub was just about ready. Shutting off the running tap, she stepped inside, easing her weary body into the calm waters. It was as if everything were being peeled away; every stain and betrayal, the confusion and disarray. When she left this place, she'd be a new person, reborn into the world once again. And then the cycle would repeat itself in the course of one day. What a way to live.

But it was all she knew. She'd never experienced anything aside of quietly organized chaos and empty sin. She'd been going on her missions for so long now that the sight of dead bodies, ripe with wounds and blood and insides and bones, tissue and muscles that would never work again-it was all just another day in the neighborhood to her. The violence never lingered on her conscience. She could easily pull the trigger and slice the blade ten times over. It was the unspoken feelings; the absence of past and present and understanding that got to her.

_Like that cherry-blossom haired brat…_Konan's blue eyes narrowed, as her lips set into a thin grimace. Today was to be their second day of training, and she could only hope that Sakura was willing to be more cooperative this time than she'd been yesterday. Perhaps the last remnants of her smart aleck attitude had finally been demolished by the previous evening's events. That dinner from hell, when she'd been forced on display as if she were an exhibition in a gallery.

_We'll get started on mannerisms and etiquette, and I'll see if an outside trip is possible as well-if we have any time left. _It was going to be a long and merciless journey. Of all the girls she could have picked, she chose the one with the developmental problems and the structure of a stick figure. A character that was only used to running and hiding and secrecy and scavenging. Huh…she'd fit right in with the rest of the crew, if she weren't so timid and antisocial.

Satisfied with the new schedule of events, she reached for the washcloth and soap, finishing up her morning routine. She felt so much more relaxed here-who would've thought it? In the bathroom, of all places. But that question was to be left unanswered for now. She had bigger things to deal with than psychoanalysis of her own quirks and interests.

**…**

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "It's morning. I'm coming in." 'CLICK'

Once more, Konan stood in the doorway of the pinkette's abode. It was just as dark as the rest of the complex, but somehow it seemed to stand out far more than the others. Perhaps because of what its first and only occupant signified? That her presence was only going to lead to a shallow, depressing future. And she still had no idea about any of it.

Sakura was curled up under the blankets, too small for the bed. She was like a little child in a parent's room, who had come to spend the night after having a bad dream. And now her family was gone, off to attend whatever affairs waited for them that day…

Marching over, Konan began roughly shaking the slumbering female. Hadn't she already done this once before? "Wake up already." Sakura let out a soft murmur, rolling over so that she was now facing the older woman. Konan had to marvel at just how pristine and demure she appeared, green eyes only half open, as with bleary vision she spoke to the stranger before her. "M-Mommy?"

The moniker struck Konan like a dagger. Sakura was obviously dreaming, but that didn't make it any more comfortable. Struggling to regain her composure, she quickly ripped the sheets from the slender form. "Get up already. And I'm not your mother." Konan never wanted to be a parent. Parenthood was stress beyond stress that only the capable or truly mad were entitled to. As a degenerate of the highest degree, she was mercifully exempt from such a hand in her deck-unless Pein-sama became desperate for an heir. But at this point she wasn't even certain if he was still human.

The pinkette let out a whimper, limbs drawing up higher to shield the sensitive flesh from the cold of dawn. But Konan would not stand for it. With another rough shove, she'd managed to get Sakura up on her knees, as she rubbed at her eyes in an irritated daze. "W-why the hell are you waking me up so early, Ino?"

"Ino?" This name caught Konan's interest. She'd never heard it before. Fixing Sakura with a curious yet harsh gaze, she asked the seemingly simple question. "Who is Ino?"

The girl's hand froze against her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer closed, but were instead wide and wavering. Her pale lips were opened, in a small 'o' of fright. Konan had no idea what was going on. Had the girl truly been having such a vivid dream?

With shuddering breaths, she took in the scenery around her. A dull recognition registered upon her face, as that same dejected cowardice returned to her green orbs. Rising from the messy sheets, she brushed past Konan without making eye contact. "Nothing. It means nothing. It's nobody."

_Nobody, my ass._ Konan wasn't buying her excuse for a moment. But it was far too early to be getting into a confrontation. She'd save it for later. Later, when they were both fully alive and aware of themselves-and their own tongues.

Grasping the pinkette's wrist in her hand as per usual, she shot Sakura a withering glare. "Don't push me. I _always_ go first. _I _make the rules, and _you_ obey them." With fear now successfully registered in the girl's eyes, Konan opened the barrier, and led her back to the dining room.

Thankfully, it was going to be a silent meal. Most of the members were still asleep. Only Sasori and Itachi were in the kitchen, and neither really seemed in the mood for conversation. Itachi had a coffee mug clasped in his hands, and took a few sips intermittently. The steam was rising like a smokestack from the rim, and Konan could only wonder how disconnected the young male really was, to not notice the pain of the scalding liquid upon his mouth or tongue, or the slow burn as it trickled down his throat. It was probably singing his palms and fingers through the cup as well.

Sasori was seated at the bar, reading the paper. His brown eyes barely flickered as Konan headed for the fridge with Sakura obediently trailing behind. She was like a rosy hued shadow. Opening the door, she shoved the girl forwards, and she shrunk back as the chilly air touched her skin.

"Knock it off. What do you want to eat?" Shuddering, Sakura forced herself to look inside the box for a suitable food source. But as her eyes drifted over the various objects, she saw that the majority of them were marked. Names were scrawled upon stickers, which had been slapped onto the different packages and bottles. The orange juice read 'Deidara'. The leftovers from the night before had been claimed by Kakuzu. Konan snorted; always a penny pincher. Even the fruits had been labeled, a few belonging to Sasori while the rest were scattered between Hidan and Itachi. Sakura never would have pegged that scary looking fellow for a vegetable consumer.

"Well?" Konan was getting impatient, and Sakura meekly turned around to face her. "L-labels. They're all claimed. I-I can't take anything."

Konan shook her head. At least the girl had spoke up this time. Pushing her aside, she leaned over to find an article that hadn't been chosen by those greedy bastards. Sakura felt her heart skip, as she took in the curve of the woman's spine, all the way down to her rear. Was this what a woman was supposed to look like? How could anyone rise to such standards? Her tight pants and occasional movements only helped to accentuate the flawless shape behind her.

"O-oh!" The female was standing again. Hurriedly averting her eyes, Sakura stood motionless, as Konan emerged triumphant. In her manicured hand was a single red apple. It had been the one piece that hadn't been branded by the men. They were so possessive and obsessive over whatever they believed was 'theirs'. But at least it kept them from breaking out into arguments over who stole who's food.

"Here. Breakfast." Sakura nodded, taking the small fruit from her teacher. They headed for the table, plunking down into the same seats they'd chosen the night before. After a few moments of investigation and awe, the pinkette began to eat. With meticulous, deliberate bites she ate the apple, savoring the sweet juice and loud crunch as she bit into the surface, teeth sinking further and further, before slicing off the piece entirely. It was like a game for her. The objective was to see how long she could draw out those wondrous sensations before the meal was finished. She didn't want to miss a thing.

Konan leaned back with a bored expression upon her face. This girl was so slow. What was so special about an apple, anyway? She'd eaten loads of them here at the base. She was acting as if it were some kind of holy artifact or a sacred gift.

_**Well, she has been on the streets for who knows how long. So perhaps she hasn't had a chance to enjoy one in a while.**_ Konan shrugged off her conscience, returning her attention to the pinkette. Sakura was about halfway through the fruit now-it wasn't a very big apple. Maybe they should start buying different varieties? She'd mention that later…if she remembered.

'CRNCH' With a final bite, the apple was nothing more than a core. Sakura stared at the tiny seeds that dotted the inside, peeking through the slight slits and holes from where her teeth had come a bit too close. The center was too hard to finish. Now she held the remains in her hands, which were sticky from the syrupy juices. She needed a trash can, and a napkin. Usually if she'd finished a meal, she'd just throw the remains on the ground and hope for a bathroom or fountain later on. But she knew that this was not the type of place for such behaviors. Not if she wished to stay alive.

_So then…what? What do I do?_ Green eyes drifting with a hint of worry, she thought about asking Konan for the materials. But she quickly squashed that idea. She was being groomed into some kind of social butterfly, right? So she'd have to learn how to get things for herself.

She spotted the napkins just a few inches away. They were stacked up neatly atop a small plastic tray with a handle that swung down over them. Fancy, fancy. Since no one was really around, Sakura decided to take a chance and grab one. Reaching over, her fingertips were almost grazing the smooth, pleated surface.

'SLAM' "Yeek!" The cry flew forth from Sakura's mouth as she leapt back. She hadn't been hurt, but she may as well have been. Konan now stood above her, hazel eyes narrow on a mask of muted displeasure. In her hand was a switchblade, which she had forcefully stabbed into the tabletop where the pinkette's hand had been merely a second before.

Sakura gulped, horror painfully apparent upon her quivering features. Even the two males who were seemingly distant had whirled around, startled from their solitude. Sasori was watching with slightly widened eyes, mouth parted and paper drooping in his hands. Itachi had an eyebrow raised in questioning.

With a supple flick of her wrist, Konan had removed the imbedded weapon from the tabletop and retracted the knife into the handle. Slipping it back into a near-invisible holster on her thigh, she gave Sakura a glare that could freeze the summer sun.

"Young ladies do not stick their arms out across the table. If you want something, you ask. Got that?" Sakura nodded like a bobblehead, as Konan walked a few steps to position herself by the napkins. "Go on." The pinkette gaped. Was she seriously expecting her to do this now?

The growl from Konan's throat was enough to help Sakura make up her mind. Sitting up as straight as possible, even with the shakes that wracked her fragile frame, she managed to croak out "M-may I-may I p-p-please-please have a napkin?"

The expression on the woman's face relaxed slightly, as her red lips curved up in a light smirk. "Good girl. A bit sloppy, but we can work on that later." She removed one of the sheets and passed it over to the terrified girl. "There you go." She accepted it in her twitching hands, and began vigorously wiping at the fingers. She wanted out of this situation ASAP! Konan was a monster! She truly was! If Sakura hadn't moved as fast as she did…

"Let's go." Taking her wrist in that metallic grip of hers, Konan led her back to the room at the entrance to the hall. The door closed behind them, and Itachi, no longer interested in the sights around him, finished his drink and headed out through the double doors.

Sasori shook his head. He wondered if Leader-sama would notice the nick in the wood. Either way, he was certainly wired now. Konan was sure going to great lengths to keep Haruno's attention squarely focused on her. Her and her alone.

_Perhaps she gets a kick out of having a student now…?_ With a soft huff, he resumed his reading.

**…**

"Sit up properly! How many times must I continue to repeat myself?"

In the makeshift bedroom, Sakura was completely at the mercy of this violent blue-haired female. She did her best to sit up as straight as a board, but she'd eventually forget herself and return to a familiar position of laid back slouching. Every time she did so though, Konan would let her have it, courtesy of a sharp tongue lashing.

"Now, imagine that I am a guest that you are required to entertain." Konan sat down beside the pinkette, and looked at her with an expectant stare. "How would you think to start off this introduction?"

"Uhh…" Sakura hadn't the slightest idea. But Konan wasn't one to wait very long. It was a habit she had learned from Pein himself, but of course Sakura didn't know this. Biting at her lower lip in nervous confusion, she stuttered out "H-hello, how are you…?"

Konan shook her head. "No. You're close, but not quite." Mentally, Sakura was just glad that she'd somehow avoided another verbal beating. "In this case, you would say something more along the lines of 'Good evening, sir. How may I serve you tonight?'" Sakura blinked. Was she going to be some kind of waitress?

Konan sighed under her breath. Looks like she'd have to show her, in order for her to fully understand. She shifted upon the bed, assuming a pose of kneeling. Her knees were tucked up beneath her, and her hands rested atop her lap lightly. Her face was soft and mild, with just a hint of inquiry in the eyes. Sakura had to catch herself-Konan resembled a young girl then. So innocent and vulnerable-was this really the same woman who had been barking out orders none but a minute ago?

_I hate this position…it disgusts me. So demeaning…_Allowing her eyelashes to flutter with a few subtle blinks, she parted her lips, speaking in a delicate, seductive tone. "Good evening, sir. How may I serve you tonight?"

Sakura's heart was skipping in her chest, as Konan disentangled herself, once more sitting gracefully beside her student. "Now you try it."

"M-me?" This was truly a voyage of the damned.

**A/N:...guess I just got bored of going w/out updates for so long, I dunno.**

**So. For those of you who are still reading, welcome back. To those of you who [may] have just started, hello. Thank you all for stopping by.  
**

**To be honest, I had another creative fizzle w/this story [it's happened to at least one other story of mine], and I lost my place. I have one more update after this, but after that, the fic is floating. I'm not sure what to do w/it.  
**

**I've actually been worried about this fic-that I wasn't getting my message across properly. I've had comments related to this story, calling it a 'soap opera' and in particular 'no better than a bash fic' when it came to the depiction of Sakura. That was NOT my intention at all.  
**

**I wanted to tell a dark, angsty tale of two females, w/both not a lot and yet so much in common. I started it from Konan's POV, yes, but I planned to eventually divide the story between them evenly, giving each their own moments in the spotlight, to tell the tale. But now, I'm not sure what I'm trying to say anymore. I don't trust myself to tell it right.**

**As of the next update, this story is officially ON HIATUS. I need to figure out whether or not I can-or want to salvage this. And it's gonna take a bit of time to understand. To those who are actually interested in this: I'm truly sorry. 'bows'  
**

**Nothing much going on here, just some more world-building on both sides. I was trying to get Sakura a little more familiar w/her setting, before gradually getting into her POV as a new guest, and eventually, her past coming into play here. IDK if I got it right, though.  
**

**All feedback is welcomed. Hopefully, I can come to a conclusion about all of this.  
**


	12. Bend and Break

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. All rights belong to Jack Off Jill. I only own my OC's (Original Characters), if any appear at all, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

**Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers**

As Sakura sat there upon the bed, green eyes wide and mouth frozen in an awkward grimace, Konan stared at her unblinkingly, waiting for her to assume the previous position. She'd already straightened herself out and was now perched comfortably on the edge, watching the pinkette fumble with her own body. Had she forgotten how to move?

"I-I…I, uh…" Sakura struggled to rise to her feet. She knew that she wouldn't be able to pull off such a pose. It seemed so easy; just sit on your knees with your hands folded in your lap, and greet the guest in low tones. But when Konan had done it, there had been something more wrapped up in the actions. Something that Sakura just couldn't quite grasp.

She was beautiful. And yet, she resembled a prisoner. It was a horrifyingly tantalizing combination-and one that hit far too close to home.

"Well? Get on with it." Konan's professional demeanor was beginning to seep back in, as she crossed one leg over the other and waited for the pinkette to complete the task. How hard was it to simply act like a servant? She could do it, and she refused to bow down before anybody. Why couldn't she?

_**Oh, what a wonderful display of unbridled hypocrisy!**_ Her conscience was laughing at her, and it took all of Konan's self control to keep from lashing out verbally. _W-what do you know? You're not even real!_ As the raucous chortles faded into the recesses of her mind, she felt the bed shift beside her. Sakura was moving. Glancing over, Konan expected to be greeted by a display of quietly cheerful submission.

"Good evening, sir. How may I serve you tonight?" Sakura may have been on her knees, but there was nothing held back in her eyes. She was refusing to comply. Her body language was stiff and tense; as if she were a cornered animal waiting for that one chance to escape, or lash out-or perhaps both. It would be a major turn off for the customers. Konan shook her head.

"No, no! You're too rigid-relax your body more. All you have to do is offer yourself to your audience. And then, they'll handle the rest. Let the customer know that they are meant to take the lead."_ That's what the VIP Girls were created for, anyway. To serve as the ultimate fantasy; a living doll that will bend to every whim and command without hesitation, giving service with a smile._ It was a description that made Konan want to scream and hurl in disgust. But she was one of the owners of the group that owned these girls. She was expected to disassociate herself from them and their worth just like everyone else. No matter if she was a female, or if Sakura was half her age and a minor to boot. That's just the way things worked.

Sakura gritted her teeth, before taking a deep breath and trying again. "Good evening, sir. How may I serve you tonight?" Once again, her tone was strained and harsh. The look in her lowered eyes gave off the impression of a challenge, as if daring the one before her to take another step closer. Did she even realize any of this? She was so fearful before Konan, for the most part; there was no way she'd be doing this on purpose. Right?

This time, Konan slapped her palm against the comforter. "Do it again! You have no grasp of the proper demeanor of expression! Let go and give in!" Such hurtful words that were spilling forth from her lips. She was actually encouraging this girl, in only so many words, to become a whore. God would certainly have a place for her after she finally kicked the bucket.

Sakura was beginning to feel annoyed. It wasn't her fault if she couldn't get into the routine! She'd spent most of her life surrounded by creeps and monsters, and the only thing she'd learned while alone on the streets was to always watch your back. If you wanted to survive, you didn't let down your guard. Only one person had ever gotten to see that side of her, and she wasn't even-

"Sakura!" Konan was getting aggravated. Her defiance and lack of focus was stirring something inside that made her feel deathly uncomfortable. It was an aspect of herself that she'd kept under lock and key for who knew how long. The one time she would truly let go was when she was out on a mission, watching some pitiful sap cower and beg for the life at the other end of her barrel. And then she'd pull the trigger, without so much as a hint of remorse or regret. It was the one time she truly had control.

To see the pinkette so blatantly refusing to follow orders before her was like a sock to the jaw. It was inexcusable. And what made it worse was that sickening coat of naiveté that seemed to linger on every extra motion when she was corrected. As if she honestly didn't know what she was doing.

Konan's red lips were set into a dangerously thin line. "Do it _again_. And do it right." Her sharp tone should have served as a warning bell for Sakura, but instead it only triggered her own defense mechanisms. Lifting her gaze to meet unflinchingly with Konan's own, she spat out "Do it right? There is no right! You're not human!"

'WHAM' And that was it. Konan had tackled Sakura into the bed, pinning her down with both arms lifted above her head. Her eyes seemed to gleam as towered over the thin figure, and Sakura took note of their golden shade, like a cat in the darkness. She trembled violently, as the woman's face leaned closer to her own. Konan was panting softly, trying to determine exactly what had just happened.

_She's-she's doing this on purpose! She's trying to drive me insane!_ As she looked down at the meek and breakable being below her, Konan's conscience piped in once more with a few choice thoughts. _**Right, right. Like you weren't already clean off your rocker? She's ready to piss herself!**_ Konan took in a few deep breaths, feeling the sensation of narrow wrists twisting in her grip. Sakura let out a whimper, and Konan felt her heart skip.

As her eyes slowly scanned over the pinkette's form, she couldn't help but linger on the shadows that had formed where the loose sleeves of her dress had scrunched up by her neck. They trailed down, all the way to her delicate chest, which was currently rising and falling faster than she could keep track of. Leaning closer, Konan's chin was now brushing along her collarbone, and she felt the shock of her frantic pulse jolt against her taut skin.

And just like that, it was over. Konan had scrambled up and off of the petrified girl, now standing by the bedroom door smoothing out her rumpled clothing and adjusting the flower in her hair. Sakura couldn't move; she was stuck in that position upon the bed, watching as her teacher turned around to address her quickly before leaving.

"We're taking a break for now. No lunch. When I come back, you will be prepared for a proper lesson, yes?" Not waiting for a response the woman slipped out, closing the door without a sound. Sakura was still frozen, her arms poised above her head and her breaths coming in panicked bursts. It was as if Konan was still there, straddling her with that inhuman gleam in her eyes…

"N-ngh!" Sakura bolted up then, sweat starting to drip down her temples and soak into the roots of the hairline along her ears. What had that been all about?! What on Earth had triggered the usually calm and collected woman to just snap so ferociously? Even when she'd slugged that guy Hidan or whoever at the table she'd had some form of control and grace! But this time-this time it was like she was a completely different person. Sakura's last words rang in her head, and she wondered how such a statement could have set her off so. _"Do it right? There is no right! You're not human!"_

_I-it's not like-I mean, she must have heard that a hundred times or more in this-her line of work! I-if you can even call it that…_trying to soothe the shakes that wracked her bony form, she noticed for the first time just how much her joints actually stood out. Was she really that forlorn? Had things really gotten that awful?

_Awful? I-it can't possibly be any worse than what-what I'm going through now!_ Sakura truly hadn't a clue as to whether or not she'd rather be out on the streets or stuck in this underground deathtrap. It was like one of those carnivorous plants; so pretty on the outside, but if you got too close…chomp! You'd become the next meal. Of course, being a homeless runaway wasn't exactly roses either, but at least there she had her freedom.

_Freedom…_the word seemed so foreign to her now. Was anybody ever actually free in their life? To her, it appeared that everybody was a slave to something or other. Even Konan, as intimidating as she could be, had her own vices and superiors. As soon as that Leader figure had walked into the room, she'd become like a porcelain doll, acting only on whatever command he wished. If he wanted her to talk, she'd talk. And when he needed her silence, she was willing to sit beside him and twiddle her thumbs until the cows came home. Sakura pondered this thought then.

_I-I wonder…is Konan with that guy? L-like a couple?_ It wasn't impossible; they did look alike. The facial metal was enough to tip one off to such an implication, even if the woman wasn't coated in it like he was. They just had a…a strange sort of magnetism. You could easily see the former with the latter, although whether or not that was true or even a good thing was yet to be established.

Overwhelmed by all these unanswerable questions and tangled assumptions made Sakura's head spin. Flopping backwards into the mattress, she closed her eyes and tried her best to settle her erratic mind. At a time like this, a nap would be the best course to take.

But it wasn't the simplest path to travel or find.

…

'SMACK' "Shit! Shit! This is ridiculous!"

Konan stood in the bathroom, palms flat against the cool countertop. They stung from the force as she looked up to face her reflection in the mirror. Her usually neat updo was coming undone, and her paper flower was a bit crooked. Letting out a huff she busied herself with fixing her appearance. But her thoughts refused to focus on anything but the previous encounter.

_I should just get rid of her already! Go find Leader-sama, and tell him that I've changed my mind. Hell, we have the money! We can hire another teacher!_ But these ideas fell with a hollow thud into the pit of her stomach. Why wasn't her conscience allowing her to consider such options?

_**Because for one thing sweetie, you'll be proving to your lover that you're too weak to handle business affairs. And you're just as involved in this whole gig as anyone else is, if not more.**_ Konan gulped silently; this was true_**. Besides, do you really want to admit that you were trounced by some introverted kid with a mop like someone covered her head in bubble gum?**_ Again, another bitter truth. Her tongue slipped down between her closed lips, to fiddle with the back of her stud.

_**Or maybe…you don't like the fact that when she looks or says something to you, it's not so easy to just shake it off or pretend that it never happened? You can't even lay a hand on her in reprimand. **_

"Shut up! Shut up, goddamn it!" With a mighty swing, Konan's fist had collided with the wall an inch from the glassy surface of her mirror. The plaster crumbled and cracked as her hand pushed through, and she forced herself not to wince or cry out as the loose pieces cut into her flesh, the powder of chipping paint sprinkling into the jagged wounds. Pulling out swiftly, she paid no mind to the stinging throbs that had begun to wrack her entire arm. Shoving her still clenched fist beneath the sink tap, she twisted the knob and watched the cool water wash over the raw skin.

The pain was a welcome distraction. Breathing in and out as if it were some kind of routine, Konan allowed the angry swelling and seething to overtake her in a bleak muted euphoria. That voice had shut up-it had finally decided to leave her alone!

But even in her suffering the image of Sakura wouldn't let her go. Her memories flickered back; back to when they'd first met, and the pinkette had stood before her in the bathroom. Nothing more than a feeble shell of flesh over brittle bone. And she'd been surviving on the streets for how long? Her body certainly showed the wear and tear of such a tumultuous existence. From head to toe she was covered in scars and scrapes. For some bizarre reason, it was almost as if they were badges of honor; a way to show the world that she had just as much right as the rest of them to be there.

_Why won't she go away?! Unless I have to train her, I don't want to even hear her name!_ Yanking the faucet closed, she stormed out of the bathroom, proceeding to fall onto her own bed with a muffled shriek into the pillows. She could still smell the remnants of the past night; would they ever really fade away? Perhaps in the wash, but not in her mind. Her body and mental health were so far out of her reach that it was scary. Right now, sleep was the smartest option to heal her fractured spirits. She'd deal with that cotton-candy haired brat later. For now…it was time to go back to dreamland.

If such a place actually existed; for the most part her sleep was pitch black and engulfing. She couldn't navigate where her subconscious would take her, and it was hard to decide which one infuriated her more: the one that yakked at her when awake, or the one that shoved her down those inner hellholes when unconscious.

…

'KNOCK' "Konan-san! You need to wake up!"

"…uhh…?"

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "Leader-sama has another mission for us! And you know better than anyone else that he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Groggily, Konan arose from the comfort of her plush blankets and full pillows. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up on rubbery legs and made her way to the door. Opening it with a few fiddling shifts of the knob, she came face to face with Kisame.

He took in her disheveled state with a raised eyebrow, but made no comment. "I'm sorry to disturb you. But we need to move. Come on." He took a step back as she wobbled outside into the hallway. As her bearings began to filter in, she shuffled down to the heavy wooden barrier with the vicious slashes running up and down its surface. Even as dopey as she was then, Konan still managed to remember her 'three-knocks-only' rule. After a moment of quiet the familiar command of "Enter" reached their ears, and both parties headed inside.

In about five minutes they had left Leader's chambers. It was another collection mission, to be completed late that night. They wouldn't be back on base until the morning. Apparently, the mooch who they were being sent after considered himself a fearless hero. So they were going to pay him a visit when he least expected it, with two characters that could only possibly exist in a nightmare: the beauty and the beast. Right now, Konan wasn't sure which one she was meant to be.

Stumbling to her room to prepare for the trip ahead, Konan stopped in her tracks as a rough hand landed upon her shoulder. Kisame was studying her with an expression of concern. She blinked. "You sure you're alright, Konan-san? You're not as bright as you usually seem. Getting enough rest?" The question was ridiculous, but she knew that coming from him, he truly was worried about her. He may not have cared for many others, but they'd been in the Organization together long enough for some sort of rapport to be built between them.

Giving him a lopsided smile, she trudged on, leaving him behind."I'm fine. Let's just say…that being a teacher isn't all it's cracked up to be." As she waved without turning around, he saw the fresh wounds upon her hand.

But he didn't reach out to confront her about them. Prying was not one of his strong suits; to put it simply, he had no interest in digging through other people's business. He'd rather have them open up to him on their own. But that didn't mean that he didn't care. "Konan-san?"

Her fingers stopped just short of the doorknob. "Yeah, Kisame?" Her guard was down for once; polite honorifics were nowhere to be found. The man shook his head, a gesture unseen by the tired female.

Turning away to make his way to the kitchen, he called back behind him, "Take care of that hand now. Get some gauze and antiseptic on it. We have a job to do tonight." By adding in that last bit, he could effectively hide his true concern; as in, how she had obtained such marks to begin with.

Staring down at the golden handle before her, Konan's vision began to blur. "Yeah…thanks. I will." It was all she could manage. With fumbling fingers, she passed through the entrance and shut it tightly, sealing herself off from the rest of the world-her world-yet again.

It was time to slip back into that familiar façade of cruel brutality. Her favorite face to hide behind.

**A/N: And with this update, this fic is now officially ON HIATUS.**

**I'm sorry, to anyone who might've actually been enjoying this, but my muse for this story has been MIA for about three years now. The last chapter I wrote was number thirteen, and I don't like how it turned out, so I can't post it. That, and I haven't really been getting any feedback on this either...I don't even know if I'm doing any good with what I have now, or if it's just a big pile of suck. **

**If anyone wants to drop a line, please do. I'm stuck trying to figure out what I should do with this, discontinue it or try to eke out something of a good story, if I can remember where I'd last left off in the plot. It's...going to take some time.**

**Much appreciation to those who have given this story of mine attention. I treasure your reviews, Favorites and Alerts. I wish all of you well.  
**


End file.
